


基诺沙的王后

by Diane110yes



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, dirty bad porn, don't click
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane110yes/pseuds/Diane110yes
Summary: 【【【是抹布。不喜欢抹布不要点开。】】】西彻斯特的王子查尔斯泽维尔因为其无双的美貌而被公认为大陆中最美的omega。他的母亲sharon在国王去世之后与kurt结婚，并且主动提出将查尔斯送给基诺沙的新王艾瑞克做性奴以换取温彻斯特和基诺沙的和平，这非常的不合规矩，kurt对此也非常不满，但是查尔斯依然被送到了基诺沙。意料之中的，艾瑞克爱上了美丽的查尔斯，在查尔斯被送到基诺沙的一个月后，查尔斯成为了艾瑞克的王后。在春天到来时，查尔斯也怀上了艾瑞克的孩子，但是艾瑞克必须要去边境结束与邻国的战争，临行之前艾瑞克嘱托自己的亲叔叔，肖，照顾孕期的查尔斯，他非常信任肖会好好照顾查尔斯的。某种意义上，肖确实将查尔斯照顾得很好。
Relationships: Alex Summers/Charles Xavier, Azazel (X-men)/Charles Xavier, Cain Marko/Charles Xavier, Kurt Marko/Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier, Victor Creed/Charles Xavier
Comments: 36
Kudos: 125





	1. heaven on earth

**Author's Note:**

> 【4.15更新预警：是抹布，抹布，抹布。不喜欢抹布不要点开。别点开。】这是一篇始终在抹布小查的文，预计四个场景，每个场景分两部分写完。每一章标题都是我写时在听的音乐歌名。四个场景里都是在讲小查如何被各种不同的男性alpha翻来覆去，非常的dirty bad porn。创作动机是实在不想读英文抹布了，偶尔我也需要转换一下语言...希望扭转中文圈没有抹布小查文的困境：） （如果哪位有缘人路过，并且知道有什么相当精彩的中文抹布小查文请告诉我，英文也可以） 因为太久没写肉文了，估计挺难吃的，但是我相信我对自己的爱能够让我愉快食用风干腿肉。
> 
> heaven on earth-Britney Spears

七月份的基诺沙已经变得有些炎热了，这座美丽的海岛国家被四面八方吹来的海风抚平了空气中燥热的气息，同时也带来了盐粒的咸味。尤其在深夜之中，空荡的国王寝室之中能清晰听到海风经过的声音，棕榈树的叶子上下浮动着，夜晚看上去如此静谧，足以令人恬静地陷入睡梦之中。但是独自躺在空旷的国王睡床上的Charles无法入眠，作为基诺沙的王后，他已经怀孕四个月了，肚子里多了一个小宝宝总让他更加怯热，但是公爵shaw认为孕期omega的房间里不该用冰块降温，这会影响母子的体质，因此Charles只能将轻柔的丝绸被子甩到床脚，通过少一些织物覆盖来让自己凉快点。实际上，如果不是因自幼所受的皇室教育限制、如果不是即使四下无人也应当保持体面，Charles很想把他身上乳白色的丝绸睡衣也脱下来，以此获得些微末的凉意。他无法入睡，夏日的炎热、怀孕的恐慌、还有......他立即截住自己的胡思乱想，他不该对Erik丧失希望。的确，不管是已经率军返回王都的将军还是留在边境侦查的士兵，都证实了Erik已经死亡的消息。但是Charles依然抱有期望，毕竟目前依然没有找到Erik的尸体，不是么？

Charles抱住自己放在枕边的Erik的衣物，alpha留存在上面的气味已经变淡了许多，但是那股清冽的雪松味依然令他感到安心，Charles将手覆盖到自己的腹部，那里已经变得圆鼓鼓的，很奇妙的是尽管对自己的变化感到恐惧，但同时也觉得非常满足。如今他唯一期望的就是Erik能够尽快回来，他需要Erik告诉自己大着肚子是什么样，也需要alpha的信息素抚慰他的情绪。他需要大量alpha的信息素填补自己，就像一只需要水手生命的海妖那样急切，Charles将鼻尖埋入Erik的衣物中更深了，他发出细碎的呜咽声，努力压下期待有什么东西能捅进他后穴的渴望，想要Erik的身体、Erik的手指、Erik的阴茎。那会非常好的。但是Erik什么时候能够回来？孕期强烈的与alpha交配的本能混合着他对Erik生死未卜的担忧，几乎像合力拧成的一条细绳在他的脑子里来回搅动。Charles那双蔚蓝的虹膜因此而蒙上了一层晶亮的水雾。而上帝明显并不同情他所遭遇的一切，在他陷入浓重的痛苦之中时他听到了从寝殿大厅中传来的脚步声，还有手杖抵到地板上时叩叩的沉闷声音。Charles惊诧地撑着手肘勉强坐了起来，想从床上下来。但是他的肚子太大了，导致他动作迟缓得像是一个婴儿，最后他终于从那张足以容纳数人的大床上爬下来时，丝绸薄被也被他扯了下来。他的惊慌并不是小题大做，整个宫廷之中只有shaw有资格以手杖为装饰，他非常清楚那根顶端缀着红宝书的手杖在移动时发出的声音。而shaw在熄灯之后来到他的寝殿，他和Erik的寝殿，绝对不是个好消息。Charles试图站起身来，但是怀着双胞胎的他肚子太过浑圆，就像是绑了一个过于夸张的沙袋，严重限制了他的行动。

当房门被轻缓地推开时，Charles知道他已经无路可逃了。

“噢，Charles，我美丽而尊贵的王后殿下，您不该跪着迎接我。”shaw进来之后看到跪在床脚的Charles扬起了笑容，跟在他身后的Victor与Azazel也一同不怀好意地笑了起来。“王后殿下，这个时候您应该入睡了。”他状似恭敬地向Charles行了个无可挑剔的礼。Charles却只感到遍生寒意。Erik生死未卜（仅在他看来，以shaw为首的党羽已经开始筹备Erik的葬礼了），shaw带着他最得力的两位将军来到他的床边，那么还能是为什么呢？

“省省你的虚伪吧，你跟我都很清楚，你来这是要杀了我。”Charles咬紧牙关说。他很清楚只要双胞胎生下来，王位的继承人必然是双胞胎了。但shaw如果杀了他，作为Erik的亲叔叔，他就是顺位的第一继承者。自从Erik的坏消息传到王都之后，Charles一直都在提防这一天的到来。

shaw听了他的话之后却戏剧性地瞪大了眼睛，如同听到了什么骇人的传闻。他俯下身用食指和拇指轻轻衔住Charles圆润的下巴，鼻尖在Charles的棕色发丝上发出嗅闻的响动。“你在刻意贬低我的为人？认为我可以狠心地处死你，只为了那无聊的王位？以你的智慧怎么能够成为基诺沙的王后呢？可怜的小Erik，就像我一样被你的美丽所迷惑。”他将鼻子抵在Charles的卷发之中深深地吸着气，嘴唇开始狂热地亲吻Charles的发丝。“闻闻你自己，如此香甜。伟大的诸神，感谢他创造了你，让你像海中诞生的阿弗洛狄忒一样，从海洋中乘船降落到基诺沙的土地上。亲爱的Charles，我美丽而尊贵的王后殿下，准备好成为我的宠物了吗？”

最后一个字尾音落下来，shaw将他的手杖掷在地上，厚重的编花地毯只传来极轻的一声。shaw将手插入Charles的膝窝之后，另一只手托着他的后颈，将Charles抱回了他之前逃离的大床上。Charles竭力挣扎着，先前蒙在双眼的水雾已经滴落下来，shaw将他的双手钳住拉过头顶，痴迷地舔吻掉Charles脸上争先恐后滑落的眼泪。“嘘，Charles，嘘，这将是件非常快乐的事。我发誓我会好好品尝每英寸你的身体，今夜你分泌出的所有液体都会被我以口舌拂去。”

Charles为他话中的含义而颤栗不已，他宁愿shaw立刻杀了他也不愿受这样的侮辱，他是属于Erik的，只有Erik才能够触碰他。“我不会屈服的，shaw，你所得到的只会是具尸体。”

如同他吐出的是什么甜蜜的情话，shaw笑得更加得意了，他单手禁锢着Charles的手腕，另一只手沿着Charles从大腿到胸侧的曲线蜿蜒而上，轻轻揉弄着omega因为孕期而变得更加饱满的乳房，“与你的尸体交合会让我心碎的。不过我相信你的侍女Jane和Ororo会努力填补我的心脏，她们可真是甜蜜美丽的omega。等到我享用完她们的身体，我将会让王廷中所有的alpha体验她们能带来的欢愉，举办一个盛大的舞会。Charles，你觉得听起来如何？”shaw一边温柔地恐吓着Charles，一边揉弄他的右侧乳房，将它捏成不同的形状，隔着薄薄的睡衣，他的乳粒已经逐渐变硬，Charles忍不住泄出了呻吟。Victor和Azazel站在床边快意地笑着，Victor补充道：“那一定非常好，Jane和Ororo非常的火辣，我会满足她们。”

“Charles，你真的如此无私吗？要让Jane和Ororo享受本该属于你的欢愉？”shaw松开了对Charles的禁锢，低下头隔着Charles洁白的睡裙啃咬他粉嫩小巧的乳粒，直到被口水浸湿的睡裙显露出Charles整只乳房的形状，他确信Charles不会再挣扎了。

Charles的呻吟声更大了，“不，你不能这样对待....对待她们，她们太年轻了。”

Victor已经忍不住地钳住Charles的下巴用唇舌封住了Charles接下来的语句，他狂热地舔遍了omega洁白的贝齿，最后用力但不至于出血地咬了一口omega柔嫩丰腴的下唇才舍得退回床沿，“宝贝，她们可比不上你。”

shaw换了Charles另一边的乳房舔弄，直到Charles睡衣的胸前一片湿痕，“Charles，你现在是建议我们去找你的侍女，还是把你操进柔软的鹅毛床里？”

Charles大声喘息着，他的胸前因为津液而感到一股凉意，欲望就像坚定的锡人士兵一样鼓噪着要他得到更多，而他的内心却感到浓重的悲哀，他做不到让无辜的女孩们为自己而牺牲，他必须得把自己献给shaw和他的无耻亲信们。Charles试着克制一会他不断发抖的脸庞，微微点了点头。

shaw就像看着一只摇尾乞怜的小狗一样，充满了高高在上的怜爱之情抚摸他苍白的脸颊，“王后殿下，如果您不开口说话，我们又怎么会知道您想要什么呢？”

Victor和Azazel站在床沿，胯下已经鼓成一包，想要为Charles褪下他的衣裙，将他生吞活剥。

Charles目光低垂，因为巨大的侮辱而睫毛不断颤动着，一滴滴眼泪从眼角滑下来。“请你们操我。”他努力没有让自己结巴，但愿这能让他至少有一定体面。

shaw的手顺着他的裙摆伸了进去，滚烫的掌心熨帖着他圆润饱满的臀线。“如你所愿，王后殿下。”


	2. Do Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 声明：未成年人请不要阅读，你好我好大家好。
> 
> 肖和维克托、阿扎共同使用了查尔斯的身体，但是阿扎没有插入他的后穴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Something-Britney Spears
> 
> 这篇内容里有大量对查查的语言侮辱、他被不断羞辱，而且很担心自己会失去孩子们，所以非常的脆弱和无助。语言侮辱非常过分，请确认不会对此感到不适再阅读。很抱歉我对甜心小查写出这种文来，我不是人。

当Shaw的手延续揉捏他乳房的方法揉捏他的臀部时，Charles努力稳住自己的身体不要发抖，被Shaw和他的杂碎跟班们侮辱已经足够让他感到耻辱，如果再像只野兽利齿下的梅花鹿一样发抖，那会让他更加痛苦。他希望自己能够保留一点点，极为有限的尊严也好。但是很明显他失败了，他抖得厉害。Azazel温暖的手心抚摸着他的乳肉，就像是在抚摸一只圆润的夜莺一样温柔。Victor没有动作，他正在享受Charles的恐惧。长达两个月没有被alpha触碰，孕期对alpha信息素的渴望都让他违背自我意志，他的腰臀顺着Shaw揉弄他软肉的动作而开始小幅度地扭动。周围一片寂静，只有他自己的喘息声在寝殿中无助地回荡着。三个alpha视线炙热地盯着他的身体，Shaw解开裤子骑到Charles的小腿上，Charles的薄裙已经被滑上了大腿，如果再往上一英寸，他的阴茎就可以完整地暴露在空气中。Shaw的脸贴住Charles柔软的肚子，他的掌心挤到床单与Charles的臀丘之间，在抓揉中感受omege柔软丰满的胴体。

  
“我应该尽早占有你，Charles。我会把你锁在我的卧室里，让你吸我的阴茎，然后操你漂亮的小屁股。你应该了解我是个仁慈的人，我会邀请任何优秀的alpha操你的小穴，因为你的美丽值得被炫耀。”Shaw的脸在Charles的肚子上来回摩挲着，Charles恨Shaw说出来的每个字，但是他的后穴已经开始渗出液体，缓慢地把睡裙打湿。Shaw一定也感觉到了，他笑着把手移到Charles臀部中间，将修长的中指压入Omega的臀缝里来回蹭动。“怀孕让你迅速变得成熟了，Charles。很遗憾你的第一胎我没能帮上忙，但是我们有充足的时间，下一次，你会怀上我的孩子，我们的孩子一定会像你一样美丽，噢，还会有我的智慧。”

Charles感到反胃，“你只不过是个无耻的强奸犯，我不会生下你的孩子！”

在他臀缝滑动的手指猝不及防地捅入他已经流水的后穴里，Charles因为突然的刺激身体猛地抖了一下，原本的怒容消逝了，他的嘴唇张开成半圆的形状。Shaw的手指在他后穴里来回抽动着，第三下之后便加入了两根手指，异物带来的疼痛让Charles的屁股开始抖动，他的腰肢在床单上来回蹭着想要摆脱穴里的三根手指。但是Shaw又加入了一根手指，对于他的痛苦抱以欣赏的表情。“你当然会生下我的孩子，我的宠物。你应该感激我，因为只有我才有资格让你受孕。”Shaw的四根手指在Charles的小穴里打着转，那感觉很好，就像手被天鹅绒裹着一样，但是要更好，因为天鹅绒不会像Charles的甬道那样滑嫩、那样温暖。“任何alpha都可以操你，但是你只会生下我的孩子。多么美妙。”Shaw的门牙在他的肚子上来回移动，偶尔轻轻咬住他的肚子。Charles的身体都绷紧了，

恐惧于胎儿会遭遇不幸，他的双眼因为泪雾而泛起更加鲜亮的蓝，就像无垢的天使一样。如果有什么天使会被三个alpha猥亵的话。

“不，求你...Shaw，我得生下Erik的孩子...”Charles的心脏因为Shaw咬他肚子的动作而像绑着铅块一样飞速下坠。  
Shaw没有停下来，甚至加重了咬合的力度，原先的痒意已经变成了疼痛，他的肚子那样柔软，像一块柔软的布丁，根本经不起Shaw的噬咬，他确信如果掀开睡衣，能够看到肚子上已经被咬出淤痕了。“这之后呢，你会生下我的孩子吗？”  
“是的！我会生下你的孩子，Shaw，求你，不要伤害我的孩子，他们是无辜的。”Charles咬牙说出完整的句子，因为腹部和后穴的疼痛让他眼前阵阵发黑。  
“很乖，这才是我的漂亮小狗。很高兴我们达成共识了。Charles，接下来你应该对我坦诚，你认为呢？”Shaw重重地舔了一下他的腹部，一根根轻缓地抽出插在他后穴里的手指。  
Charles立即点头，不断落下的眼泪让他看不清眼前，Shaw的脸模糊成一个巨大的笑容，只有白森森的牙齿如此清晰。“是的，我会对你坦诚。“他喘息着说，因为Shaw停止折磨他而感到暂时的如释重负，即使这只是缓期执刑。

“非常乖的小狗。Charles，我们很好奇，你和小Erik的第一夜感觉如何，Erik对你温柔吗？”Shaw温柔地抚摸他的头发，就像在关心自己稚嫩的后辈那样，毫无淫邪之意的抚摸他枫糖般甜蜜的卷发。  
Charles因为恐惧仍在喘息着，但是他不敢放慢反应，那或许会成为Shaw惩罚他的新借口。“是的，Erik很温柔。”又一滴眼泪从他的太阳穴滑落，他无比想念Erik的怀抱，Erik总是会温柔地拥着他，好像他是易碎的，然后会用他所喜爱的速度插他，慢而持久，然后一遍遍吻他，就像Charles是Erik手中的整个世界那样小心翼翼。

“噢，年轻人啊，年轻人。”Shaw快意地笑起来，一片泪光中Charles只能看见他的牙齿，他的肚子仍在疼痛着。“小Erik浪费了你的天赋。大陆最美的Omega，王后殿下，现在该由我们来教教你，Omega的第一次...总是很疼的。”

Charles没有闭上眼睛，颤抖是在屈服、闭上眼睛也会是屈服，如果这是他注定要承受的折辱，那么闭上眼睛也不会意味着这一切便能消失了。所以Charles看着Shaw缓慢地摩挲他的裙边，然后一点点将裙边卷起来，圆柱条似的白绸裙边堆到他的小腹，他的身体被泾渭分明地展示着。Charles上身的衣着尚算作整齐，但是胸部的衣料已经完全被Shaw的津液洇湿，肚子上的衣料则渗着一些不规则的湿痕。而他的下半身，已经全硬的粉红阴茎正在不知廉耻地对着空气戳刺，肉感十足的白皙大腿颤抖着，像是热情地邀请Shaw和Azazel、Victor品尝一番滋味。Shaw非常满意自己所看到的一切，Charles的身体比他想象中更加美丽。他对着Charles的阴茎亲出了非常响亮的声音，让那根可爱的肉棒吐出了更多液体，他吸了一口，味道很不错，也许是Omega的体香让它尝起来很好。于是他吞下更多Charles的阴茎，用舌头舔弄柱身上蜿蜒分布的血管，Charles的腰开始扭动起来，他得承认那感觉很好，但是他仍旧在克制自己不要挺胯迎合Shaw的嘴。很快的，在他感到自己即将在Shaw的嘴里高潮时，Shaw吐出了他的阴茎，双手抓住他的屁股狠而精准地将阴茎捅了进去。在感到愉悦的前一刻被狠狠插入使Charles的呻吟拔高，转成了一声高亢的尖叫。  


Shaw在插进去之后便开始动，Charles的里面很紧，即使刚才经历了几近于拳交的侵犯也仍旧紧得像个小处女。小处女应该被操得慢一点，但是他已经施舍了足够多的仁慈，是时候好好教教这位年轻王后alpha与Omega的性爱该是什么样的。他一边掌捆着Charles的屁股，一边凶猛地操着Charles的小穴，紧而窄的穴在先前就流了不少汁液，所以足够的润滑能够确保Shaw动作自如，他每一次的抽出与插入对Charles而言都是场难熬的酷刑。插入得太狠，精准抵住了他的敏感点，也让他的屁股又涨又满。抽出得太快，每当Charles感觉自己即将适应Shaw的尺寸时，Shaw便退出一些，莽撞的动作让Charles的穴肉层层翻叠起来，他的小穴第一次迎接这样残忍的客人，很明显，已经被折磨地不知该如何讨好这根阴茎了。他的嘴唇因为痛苦而悲哀地喘息着，几乎与Shaw的抽插频率保持着一致。Azazel俯下身和他接吻，灵活的舌头将他藏在口腔里舌头勾到自己的嘴里，像是含一颗美味的樱桃那样嗦着它。在他要喘不上气时松开了对他嘴唇的限制。Charles的舌根已经发麻，他急促地呼吸着，但是Azazel在他还没有完全准备好以前，将整根阴茎插进他的嘴里。男性alpha咸腥的生殖器味道让他反射性地干呕。“嘴再张开点，美人。”Azazel捏着他有着可爱圆肉的下巴让他的嘴又张大了一点，然后将粗长的阴茎插得更深。太过生猛的动作让Charles根本无法好好地吞Azazel的阴茎，但是他的咽反射很好地取悦了Azazel，Azazel把阴茎一次次往他狭小的咽喉撞上去，男人坚实的腹肌一次次碰到他的额头，暗色的阴毛摩擦着他的脸，很快就让他的脸被刺得一片通红，像是白雾了熟透盛放的玫瑰，但要更加鲜活动人。被阴茎塞满的口腔说不出一句话，这样很好，因为Charles不确定自己会不会求饶，Azazel的囊袋在他的嘴边拍打着，就像是在掌捆他。他小声地呜咽着，眼泪沾到Azazel浸着汗液的腹肌上，两股液体融在一起然后滑下。

  
Victor已经脱掉了全部的衣物，他的身高足有6.8英尺，雄健的躯干与Charles的体型差如同雄狮与一只兔子。而此时这只雄狮跪到Charles的身下，与Shaw的身体贴得很紧。“准备好了吗，王后殿下？”Victor露齿笑着，爽朗的气质与Shaw的阴鸷截然不同，Charles很熟悉这个笑容，Victor每次见到他都会露出这样的笑容。但这是第一次，他为Victor的友好而感到恐惧。

“我们的Charles准备得可不太好，他紧得就像个小处女，恐怕需要一个晚上才能操松。”Shaw说。

Victor的嘴咧得更开了，他的双手非常有力，能在一瞬间拧断一个健壮男性的脖子，而此刻他的手轻轻掰开Charles的大腿，让自己更加舒适地跪坐在Omega的身下，他的阴茎已经在半空中翘动着，尺寸如同矮几的桌腿一般。Victor粗糙的手指挤入Charles滑嫩的内穴，那里已经被Shaw的阴茎塞得满满的了。他的中指在Charles穴里的内壁摩擦着，感受Omega润滑的液体快速地打湿他。

Azazel终于在他的嘴里射完了第一轮，Charles因为大量精液喷入口腔而咳嗽起来，很快他的后穴又被Victor塞入了一根手指。即使他的性经验仅限于Erik，也已经明白Victor想做什么了。

Charles抬着眼看向Victor，泪光使他的眼睛就像被打碎的多棱镜一样闪烁着。“不，求你，Victor...”他停了下来，因为后穴被塞入太多东西的痛苦，也因为他不知道能说些什么让这个alpha放弃折磨他。Victor低下头吮了一下他的腿根，那里立刻变得通红。

“你应该感激我，我会操松你这个小处女的穴，让你以后能顺利吃下我的大鸡巴。”他的两根手指在Charles的穴里像剪刀那样开拓着，而Shaw完全没有停下操Charles的动作，穴里涌出了更多的汁水润滑Victor的手指，以及Shaw的阴茎。Azazel听到Victor的话后笑出了声，他爱怜地舔净残留在Charles下巴和嘴唇上的精液，然后双手开始揉捏Charles的胸部，因为怀孕，Charles的胸部柔软得就像两团布丁一样可爱，乳晕比起处子时期更大更红润。非常有魅力的胸，Azazel想，可惜Charles怀着孕，不然他会很乐意骑在Charles的肋骨上操这个香甜Omega的乳缝。

“温柔点Victor，小处女是很容易被弄坏的。”Azazel一边说着，一边撕开了Charles又湿又皱的洁白睡裙，让Charles的肉体在月光下完全裸露出来。而这换取的是Victor倒吸凉气的声音。

“看看我们迟到了多久，”Victor一边“剪”着Charles的甬道，一边凝视着Charles完美的身体。孕期Charles的乳房、肚子、大腿都非常圆润漂亮，高高隆起的肚子和胀大的双乳就像两座迷人的山丘，他的阴茎直立着，不断吐出清亮的液体证明被alpha们包围是多么的餍足。Charles的两瓣挺翘饱满的屁股因为Shaw的拍打而泛着健康的红色，让人渴望留下更多痕迹。他的整具胴体就像是文艺复兴的人体画一样美丽而充满活力，让Victor想舔过他身体的每一英寸，彻底征服这位大陆上最美的Omega。Victor捏了一把Charles的胸。Charles呻吟出声，他很确定第二天他的胸上会留下指印。“真是宝贵。我会好好使用你的。”Victor抽出了手指，换上比那巨大得多的生殖器插进Charles湿润的穴中。因为剧烈的疼痛Charles的大腿痉挛起来，他的腿扭动着想挣开两个alpha的阴茎，但是Shaw和Victor按着他的大腿，让他的大腿只能在alpha的掌心下来回磨蹭。“嘘，别这样急切，Charles。还是你不满足，想吃下第三根阴茎？噢，你这个要不够的小东西。”Victor大声笑起来，开始在Charles紧窄的甬道里驰骋，和Shaw先后插弄他。

“别这样对Charles。”Azazel温柔地抚摸Charles线条柔和的肩膀，在他的肩窝和锁骨不断吻着。“即使他没怀孕也承受不了三根。”

“我当然清楚，我他妈的又没疯。”Victor愤怒地吼叫，他发出的怒吼声让Charles紧张得收缩后穴，更加紧致地吞吐着Shaw和Victor的阴茎。alpha们更快地抽插起来，肉体拍打和穴里翻腾的水声变得越来越剧烈。Charles只能无助地抱紧自己的肚子，害怕他的孩子们会被男人们激烈的性爱而伤害。Azazel已经上床跪到了Charles的身侧，他的阴茎头部就抵在Charles的胸侧。他的手揉捏着Charles可爱的乳房，它摸上去柔软且富有弹性，像是一团云朵任由你施力，殷红小巧的乳头点缀在Charles暗粉色的乳晕上，白皙饱满的乳肉随着Shaw和Azazel的抽插抖动着，Azazel的手掌完全包裹住Charles的乳房，将乳尖挤得更高耸送到嘴里舔弄，那枚小巧乳头的口感妙极了。Charles的喘息声随着三个alpha的亵玩而越来越高亢，拔高成了一声接着一声的尖叫。他的痛苦以更好的方式鼓励了alpha们的行动，Azazel舔舐Charles乳头的动作已经演变成了啃咬，如同针刺般的疼痛让Charles身体来回扭动着，他的乳肉在Azazel的嘴里更有活力地晃动着，确定他的胸部已经留下自己的齿痕之后，Azazel满意地松开Charles，取而代之的是以双手聚拢Charles的右侧乳房，然后将整根阴茎放在乳尖上开始摩擦，柔嫩的乳肉在alpha坚硬粗长的阴茎下被摩擦着，而Shaw和Victor一边操Charles的小穴一边抓揉王后殿下挺翘的臀肉，时不时地拍打两下。Charles白皙的胸和屁股都被略为暴力的性爱折磨得通红，色泽像是从牛奶里捞出的树莓。“不...求你们停下来...这太疼了...”Charles咬着鲜红的下唇说，他的头发已经汗津津地贴在额际。

Shaw微笑着抚摸Charles光滑柔软的肚子，“告诉我们你现在的感受，宝贝。”

“这太疼了...我不行了...求你们停下来...”Charles哭了起来，他的乳尖、胸肉、屁股、大腿、后穴都是一片通红，并且源源不断地刺痛着，他憎恨向alpha们屈服的想法，但是他也许应该屈服，只有活下去，他才能有机会杀了这些侮辱他的男人们。而现在他感觉自己就快被操死在属于Erik和他的床上了。

“相比Erik，我是不是更能满足你，更适合做你的配偶？”Victor说，并且用力操着他的屁股，Charles几乎被男人们的耐力而逼到绝望了。

“是的，你更能满足我，更适合做我的配偶。”Charles说，尽快结束这场性爱折磨是他所有的愿望了。

“喜欢我的阴茎吗，美人？”Azazel在他的乳尖上摩擦着，疼痛越来越强烈，他的乳尖太过柔嫩，在这之前唯一碰过它们的只有Erik，而Erik总是会轻柔地捏它们，抚摸、然后舔舐。从来没有alpha会用鸡巴操他的乳房，他确定他的乳尖已经破皮了。

“是的，我喜欢你的阴茎。”很明显Charles的回答不够完美，因为没有一个alpha停下来对他的折辱，每一根阴茎都在他的身体上尽情抽插着。“你们的阴茎好大...”他想不出该讲什么了，他是被作为宝贵的珍珠培养长大的，而淫词艳语显然不是他的学习内容。因为羞耻和痛苦、还有遍布全身的快感刺激，Charles的穴肉不断收绞，最终他的阴茎颤动着射出了精液。  
这对于alpha们来说已经够了，他们三个人先后射了出来。Azazel怒吼着射在了Charles的胸部上，白浊的液体还溅到了Charles的下巴和锁骨上。Shaw和Victor同时射入了他的小穴，一股股的精液喷进他的甬道之中，满胀得让他痛苦地呻吟出来。Shaw和Victor的阴茎在他的后穴里塞了一会才拔出来，终于回归空虚的穴口仍在反射性地开合着。Shaw抬高Charles的屁股，响亮地亲了一口Omega的穴口，“你有具无与伦比的身体。”

Charles的全身因为高潮而持续颤抖着，他发抖的样子很好地取悦了alpha们，他们又轮流操了一遍Charles的嘴，Charles感到自己的咽喉已经变得干燥刺痛，明天他的声音会变得沙哑，而现在，他的身体从里到外都是alpha们的体液。alpha们的确操了他一整夜，窗外的月亮已经变得模糊，天空泛起了鱼肚白。

“不想操操他的小屁股吗，Azazel？”Victor满足地揉捏着Charles的臀肉，感受那软嫩的脂肪在他的指尖跃动。随着Victor的疑问，Charles的身体僵住了，如果Azazel同意Victor的建议，毫无疑问他们三个人会一起再操他几遍的。

Azazel亲了一下Charles的嘴唇，“让他休息休息吧。”

Shaw微笑起来，他调整位置把Charles揽到怀里闭上眼，“让我们的王后殿下睡一会，Jean和Ororo睡醒后会来为Charles清洗的。是这样吗，Charles？”

“是的。”Charles尽量声音平稳地回答，也不要冲动地躲开Shaw的怀抱。Azazel睡在他的另一侧，紧紧握着他的手也入睡了。Victor则枕在他的大腿上开始休息。

很快alpha们的呼吸都变得平稳，只有Charles睁着双眼，他的身体全是alpha们留下的手印、齿痕、吻过变得红紫的淤痕，以及干掉的精斑。就连他的下巴上的软肉都沾着几滴精液。Omega的香气和alpha们的味道混合在寝殿之中，交织缠绵得仿佛爱侣。


	3. my prerogative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查尔斯已经生下了双胞胎，并且在alpha们的照顾下进入了哺乳期，现在到为查尔斯佩戴乳夹的时间了。肖大大是个good hentai，非常非常乐于分享。  
而查尔斯在基诺沙认识的朋友艾利克斯伯爵，终于返回王都。为了保护查尔斯，艾利克斯闯入了王后的寝殿中，他能够救出查尔斯吗，或者他会被肖所杀？  
（下一章可能出现的内容：维克托的弟弟罗根也来到了王都，他很爱自己的弟弟，所以他将邀请罗根共同使用查尔斯。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警在简介里已经写得很清楚了，查查会产乳、被戴乳夹、被乳交，而且一如既往地被翻来覆去地搞。这章依然会有双龙、口交、大量针对查查非常过分的语言侮辱。  
艾利克斯有ooc，毕竟电影里他为查尔斯而死...
> 
> 每章标题都是布兰妮的歌。

  
“Charles，对吗？我想要知道你成年了吗？虽然你的母亲说你已经 20岁了，但是你看上去...”Erik为了缓解尴尬轻咳一声，“你看起来只有15岁。”  
Charles歪了歪头，“假设我只有15岁，你就不会和我结合吗？”  
对着这样一双蓝眼睛实在很难说谎。“我不确定。”Erik说。  
“我的确20岁了，陛下。”

“你可以叫我Erik。”Erik说，他的视线游移不定，不确定应该看哪里才能控制他渴望亲吻Charles的冲动。Charles的确有着惊人的美丽，在从皇家军船上接走Charles之前，他从来没有想过会有Omega能够像Charles一样美貌，Charles的瞳色非常迷人，不管是天空还是基诺沙的海域都不会有这样清透的蓝，但是Charles的眼神正摇摆不定，他确信Charles一定很紧张。

Erik轻轻地拥住Charles，Omega摸上去非常柔软，蜜糖一样的棕发摩擦着Erik的下颌，并且有着娇小的身躯，这一切更让他感到Charles是如此的脆弱易碎，就像是个漂亮的玻璃天使，必须轻拿轻放。“Charles，如果你没有准备好，我们就不必结合。尽管你的母亲是把你作为...性奴赠送给我，但是我依然希望一切能遵从你的意愿。”除非Charles要求重获自由，他不确信自己能否甘愿放走如此美丽动人的Omega。

Erik非常迷人，Charles视线低垂着感受自己被alpha有力的手臂环抱。事实上从他抵达基诺沙，见到Erik的第一眼便被他深深吸引了，alpha有着绝对迷人的下颌线条，嘴唇很薄，鼻梁高挺。更何况Erik还有宽阔强壮的肩膀，腰身精瘦，隔着黑色的睡袍，他也完全确信Erik有着足够火辣的身材。而此时此刻，他被送到Erik的床上，在他以为一切已是命中注定时。拥有如此完美皮囊的Erik，在他根本毫无选择的境况之下，依然表示希望尊重他的想法。Charles非常确信，他会和Erik成为恩爱伴侣，如果Erik没有把他们定义为露水情缘的话。

  
\--

  
  
返回到王都的第一天，Alex便立即进入王宫寻找Charles。他已经从琴的口中得知了Shaw的无耻行径，作为一名年轻伯爵，他的实力根本比不上根基深固的Shaw。这导致他无法凭借自己的力量、也不可能找到能够与Shaw匹敌的有力外援。就此任由Charles王后被Shaw百般侮辱？Alex不允许自己做一个懦弱的人，从见到Charles王后的第一眼起，他便爱上了这位美丽的Omega。为了保护Charles王后，他决心与Shaw决斗。抱着必死的决心，Alex按照琴的指引潜入了Charles王后的寝殿。Alex只能听到Charles王后的呜咽声，就像他的嘴被完全塞满了。严格的家教使Erik没有机会了解情事，但隔着门传来的啧啧水声已经足够他推断清楚，Charles王后正在给另一个alpha口交。而alpha们（里面可不止一个alpha的气味）与Omega交配时的信息素缠绕在一起，浓烈的气味沿着门缝传了出来，令Alex有一种奇异的感受。他的大脑如同被分割成两半，一部分的他感到愤怒，渴望杀掉玷污Charles王后的无耻之徒。而另一部分的他....渴望自己成为那间屋子的一员。  
无论如何，他必须推开那扇门。Charles王后在等待他的拯救。

  
“噢，Summers家的新伯爵，你好。”Shaw微笑着说。他神色很淡定，如同他们是在基诺沙议会中相遇，而不是在基诺沙王后的床前。Alex怒视着他，实际上保持单纯的愤怒情绪对年轻alpha而言已是考验了，毕竟越过Shaw，他能清楚看到大床中央浑身赤裸的Charles王后，Azazel从身后贯穿着不断呻吟的王后殿下。王后的身体被一副黄金“锁链”拘束着，锁链顶端牢固锁住了乳头，原本该是淡褐色（也可能是粉红色，他不知道）的乳头被黄金夹子完全遮住，细长的链子一条条串着覆盖住Charles王后略显丰腴的腰身，末端拧成一圈圆环套住了Omega的阴茎底部，绯红的柱身冠部只能不断吐着清亮液体，但是无法射精。  


“我要求你...”Alex词穷了，他本来起草了非常具有胆识的决斗书，可以流利地背出。但是现在Charles王后发情的气味正在他的鼻尖旋转着，他需要努力抑制勃起的冲动。他也无法忽视Charles王后因为被alpha抽插而前后耸动的胸部，Azazel一边从后面操着Charles王后，一边揉捏那对嫩白的乳房，黄金锁链却始终贴身地没有丝毫松动。不，他是来拯救王后殿下，而不是来看他被alpha奸污的。“Shaw，我要求和你决斗，如果我取得胜利，你必须停止伤害王后殿下的行为。”  
Shaw像是被他逗乐了一样，“多么可敬的骑士精神！我们的王后殿下真有魅力。但是我的朋友，你才19岁，对性爱毫无概念。我必须纠正你——这可不是‘伤害’。我比较喜欢称为...‘安慰’。”

“无耻的谎言者！”Alex拔出他暗自带入王宫的匕首，“如果你还有一点胆量，拿出你的武器和我决斗。”

“当然，我应该支持年轻人的骑士精神。Azazel，停下来。我们的王后殿下应该观赏为争夺他而展开的决斗。”

“我不是为了——”Alex没有完成他的声明，因为床上的活色生香动摇了他的信念。

Azazel拔出阴茎之后便半躺到一边，Charles喘息着趴到了床上，胸部被床单轻柔地包住，挤压着泄出了一小部分柔软洁白的乳肉，他的臀部在紫色的床单上白皙得耀眼，只有穴口两边的皮肤，因为alpha的睾丸拍打而泛着粉。Azazel观赏着Charles后身的曲线，“Alex，你来得很巧，我们才刚刚开始。”Charles王后的喘息非常急促，他的身体开始前后挪动着摩擦床单，臀缝冒着一缕水光，Alex知道那应该是Omega自身分泌出来的润滑液体。

  
“Charles，告诉我们你感觉如何？”Shaw温柔地发问。

“求你...不要停下来...”Charles王后的眉头紧紧蹙着，双眼泛着泪光，面对发情时的Charles王后，Alex的呼吸声越来越大，他知道自己完全勃起了。Azazel在旁边轻哼了一声，“伪善的小伙子。”

“美人，是时候主动争取一些东西了。”Shaw走上前抚摸Charles的脊背，Alex多么希望那会是自己，他做过无数个占有Charles的梦，但现实远远超过了想象，王后殿下远远比梦中更为诱人。他是那样强烈地爱慕着王后殿下，甚至愿意付出生命，交付灵魂，为什么王后殿下从不属于自己，哪怕短短一夜？

“好好吸Alex，也许他会给你想要的东西。”Shaw示意Alex过来，Alex感到自己如同被魔鬼引诱，鬼使神差地走到了Charles的床边，他该怎么做？他知道自己和Shaw那类人完全不同，他只想保护好王后殿下，但是...Shaw捏了一把Charles挺翘的屁股，然后用摸过Charles的手拍拍Alex的肩，“好好享受吧，年轻人。”

  
Alex想要反驳，占有Charles王后根本不在他的计划之中，他要做的只有保护王后殿下远离混蛋们的侮辱。但是Charles喷洒在他手背的热切呼吸让他哑了声，他看着年长的王后将手搭在他的腰间，仅仅这个动作已经让他想要射精，王后殿下短短的手指在他看来可爱极了，他曾无数次设想过将这双手完全包入掌心的感觉，一定好极了，更不必提此刻这双手在为他宽衣解带。  
王后殿下的手指非常灵活，很快他的阴茎就被解放出来，猝不及防地打到了Charles的脸颊。“王后殿下，我很抱歉！”Alex下意识地向后退，但是Charles的手拉回了他，并且更加迅速地张开嘴含住了年轻alpha的老二。阴茎被王后殿下湿润的嘴唇包裹住，Alex长长地呻吟了一声，这感觉太好了。Charles的舌尖从Alex阴茎伞头一路向上舔到了底部，接着用嘴唇亲吻他的睾丸，再从阴茎底部向下舔到伞头，红润的嘴唇重重吮吸了一口他冠部流出的清液。Alex立刻射了出来。  
不管是从视觉、还是阴茎的直观感受而言，Alex已被Charles的嘴唇摄魂夺魄，他已经尽力多撑一会，要知道，从Charles含住他的阴茎起他就想射了。  
  
过于快速的射精使没有准备的Charles咳嗽起来，Shaw和Azazel都大笑起来，Alex脸红了，他局促地轻拍Charles滑嫩的背部，“我很抱歉...王后殿下。”  
孕期的Omega是不会有发情期的，这导致分娩之后迎来的第一个发情期会非常强烈，Charles感到情热正在不断灼烧，他非常清楚自己刚刚放荡地为他的朋友——Alex——口交，以及Shaw和Azazel在旁兴致勃勃观看的情况。但是分娩之后的情欲就像是篝火，剧烈燃烧着他的理智，鼓励他去吸吮alpha的生殖器，不管那是谁的生殖器。

“Charles殿下，您还好么？”触碰了心爱之人光裸的背部之后，Alex知道自己早已为他点燃的情欲不可能再有熄灭的时刻，但是亵渎Charles殿下是不被允许的...他收回手，换来的却是Charles更加不满的呜咽声，Omega的身体正在因为发情而微微颤抖着，连带着那双形状完美的乳房也泛起一波波的白波，尤其在金制乳夹衬托下更显得无比色情，Alex几乎要头晕目眩了。

“Charles，你应该用你漂亮的胸部蹭一蹭Alex，让这只没胆量的小鸡变硬点。”Azazel在他们身后说，“如果你继续表现得像个小母鸡，我很乐意把你踢到一边，让你观摩怎么操一个Omega。”

  
Alex的喉结滚动了一下，他扶着阴茎贴近Charles的乳沟，白嫩的乳房在他的视线里起起伏伏，让他感到喉咙更加干燥。Alex将双手按到Charles的乳侧，将它们更向自己的生殖器聚拢，被夹在Charles胸部中妙不可言，Alex开始跟随本能，任由自己的阴茎在Charles的乳缝间急促通行，清亮的前液在Charles的乳沟里蹭过，沾湿了双乳。Alex继续动着，Charles的脸被他按在腹部，不断发出模糊而愉悦的呻吟。这更鼓动了Alex的动作，他开始揉捏Charles因为哺乳期而饱满的乳房。

“求你...好疼...”Charles因为被兴奋的alpha拉扯乳房而痛呼出声，Alex立即放慢动作，安抚性地拍了拍Charles的胸侧，以更为柔和的力度抚摸Charles的胸部，而他使用Charles乳交的动作则越来越快，像是不知疲倦般将Charles的胸口蹭得一片粉红。这一次他足够持久，直到Charles因为乳间柔嫩肌肤被阴茎抽打到一片艳红、开始哀声哭喘起来，Alex才射在了Charles的乳房上。

Shaw站起来走到Alex身边，在他面前抱起Charles，把因为连续服侍了两个alpha而乏力的Charles移到了床中央，确保他枕在柔软的鹅毛枕上。Alex仍在喘息着，沉浸在这番意想不到的经历。

“我们的王后殿下需要休息一会，下一轮会更激烈。”Shaw的手指暗示性地划过金制乳夹，“Alex伯爵，很好奇你接下来的计划是和我们共同享用漂亮的Charles王后，还是与我决斗？即使这之后Charles也不会成为你的？”

Alex的呼吸已经平缓下来，他凝视着已经沉沉睡去的Charles殿下，“我加入你们。”


	4. Hooked on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【未成年人请勿阅读】
> 
> 查尔斯有着足够令人惊异的美貌，艾利克斯垂头亲吻那双瑰丽的嘴唇时想，他就如同从海洋泡沫中诞生的阿芙洛狄忒，应该在神殿之中享用人类信徒的贡品，而不是在床上意识不清地被alpha们强迫发生性行为。他的嘴唇因为不曾间断地被亲吻和抽插变得红肿，更加饱满的唇瓣更像是盛放的玫瑰邀请着来客，更深入地探索、碾弄、折磨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章内容更加露骨且过分，查尔斯会被大量语言侮辱，被肖标记（私设Omega可被多人标记），并且有详细的哺乳描写。  
请确定可以接受再阅读。

寝殿中烛火通明，春天之后的基诺沙逐渐温暖，Charles在睡衣之上加了件披肩便足以御寒。他在房间中坐立不安地等待着Erik，期望尽快得知Erik与议会商讨的结果。  
“Charles。”Charles转过身，恰好落入Erik的怀抱之中。“我们订于明天出发，因为情况紧急。Shaw会留下来维持王都的秩序，我已经拜托他照顾你，他非常乐意。”  
Shaw相貌英俊，睿智风趣，但Shaw每一次与他共处一室，Charles都感到紧张，Shaw看他的眼神就像暗中蛰伏的狼，企图找准机会咬断他的脖子。但是从他到达基诺沙这一年的情况来看，Shaw品行端正，是位非常正派的贵族。也许是Charles因为怀孕而变得容易忧虑？  
“不要为我担心，Erik，我会等你回来。”Charles微笑着说，力图驱散内心的阴霾，他不希望在Erik临走前的一晚，要和Erik讨论[Shaw是否可信]这种明显会引起争吵的问题。“汉克说可能是双胞胎，不过他要再等半个月才能确定。”  
Erik亲吻着他的额头，手指温柔地抚摸他还未隆起的小腹，“希望我能尽快回来，我已经迫不及待想看你大肚子的样子了。”  
Charles注视着爱人灰绿色的眼睛，为Erik饱含爱意的话微笑起来。“你会的，Erik。你会很快回来、爱我、陪伴我、我们的故事永远不会结束。”  


* * *

  
Charles因为内穴的饱胀感而苏醒过来，他做了一个漫长的噩梦，Shaw和他的杂碎们一起占有了他。他嗅到房间中混合着alpha信息素的味道，但是眼睛被织物覆盖着让他无法辨认现状。是Erik吗？但是他的意识太过模糊，就像走在幻境之中一样。“Erik...停下来...”  
始料不及的是埋在他体内的阴茎磨着他的前列腺开始了更猛烈的抽插，让他的身体被顶撞着来回颠簸。太过猛烈的快感让他呻吟起来，并且手肘撑住床想往床头靠过去，逃离那根钉着他的粗大阴茎。另一只手按住了他的肩膀，他挣扎不开，只能被操得身体颤动。  
“你这个喂不熟的小婊子。不管我给你多少精液，依然记不住我是谁？”那根阴茎一遍遍地碾磨他的敏感之处，摩擦过之后整根拔出来，再暴力地插入进去，他的内穴被撞得发红。“记住了，Alex。Charles就是个不知满足的小婊子，你必须把他按在床上一遍接一遍地操，操到他昏睡过去，否则他永远不会记住他属于谁。”

当Charles听到第一个词时就意识到这是Shaw，他立即大声哭喊起来，更加激动地挣扎起来，但是有一只手紧紧按着他的肩膀，让他所有的挣扎都像是助兴之物。“不！Alex，你不是这种人——”他剩下的话被一个激烈的吻封住，直到他开始痛苦地喘息起来，这个吻才结束。  
“嘘...Charles，不要让Alex为难。”是Azazel的声音。Azazel死死按着他的肩膀，顺着他的脖颈舔弄着，“我们比Erik更加爱你，你应该学会接受你的新alpha们，而不是一昧的逃避。”  
“我很抱歉，Charles殿下，我不奢望你的谅解，但是请相信我，我对你的爱绝不亚于Erik。”  
Charles痛苦地呻吟着，Shaw埋在他体内的生殖器更加横冲直撞起来，并且越操越深，他的气味随着越发凶狠的操弄而变得更加浓郁。Charles意识到自己在孕期闭合的生殖腔正在一点点打开，而Shaw比他更早察觉到这一点，已经顺着他开启的腔口操了进去。“不...Shaw...停下来，你不能在我里面成结...”  
“事实是我完全可以。”Shaw咬住Charles的颈窝，一遍遍耸动着胯部将阴茎捅进Charles的生殖腔里， 伴随着他不断哀求的声音，Shaw生殖器上的蝴蝶栓牢牢锁住了Charles的小穴，在他的生殖腔里喷射出一股股浓稠的精液。  
结合时的射精过程很漫长，注定要被另一个alpha标记的结局令Charles低声哭泣起来，他无法面对自己不再[只属于Erik]这一现状，并且再一次祈祷诸神能送Erik回到他的身边，结束他如今耻辱的生活。

“别哭，甜心。”Azazel吮吻掉他的眼泪，就像是真的非常爱惜Charles。“我保证我们的结合过程不会这么粗暴，如何？”  
这完全无助于缓解Charles的绝望，Charles预想过alpha们会轮流标记他，但预测和现实总是两码事，后者更令人难以忍受。标记成结是一个非常漫长的过程，尤其在对象是Shaw的情况下。Shaw满足地在Charles的生殖腔里一下下耸动着阴茎，双手牢牢握着Omega的髋骨，生育之后的Omega腰身多了一层绵软可爱的脂肪、屁股丰腴挺翘、乳房变得饱满坚挺，Shaw非常喜欢Charles目前的体型，像成熟的蜜桃一样令人心醉。Azazel占领着他的乳房，一边吸吮柔软白皙的乳肉一边来回拨弄着纯金的乳夹。Alex温情地亲吻着他的唇舌，这很嘲讽。Charles想，考虑到Alex不过是一个新近加入的强奸犯，并不是他的爱人。

  
  
“这有点无聊了，不是吗？”Shaw温柔地抚摸Charles的棕发。而这只让Charles感到一层层恐惧融进了他。他恨Shaw触碰自己的头发，Shaw第一次这样做之后便和Azazel、Victor一起强行占有了他。他不知道Shaw的脑子里又想出了什么折磨他的新计策。  
“别这么沮丧地看我，宝贝。我不是说操你变得无聊了，你永远不会失去我的宠爱。我只是...想帮你拿掉乳夹，考虑到你进入哺乳期已经一个星期。”  
Charles屏住呼吸，因为他感到了极度的愤怒、恐惧、以及被羞辱的耻感。在他生下双胞胎之后他就像个性奴一样被戴着乳夹和阴茎环，受制于alpha们的威胁躺在床上挨操，他甚至不确定他的孩子们是否能闻出来自己是他们的母亲，鉴于他们每天相处的时间非常短暂，并且孩子们是由另外两位Omega负责喂养的，因为Shaw不允许他喂自己的孩子。他发誓总有一天，他一定会设法杀了Shaw。“相信我，失去你的‘宠爱’是我最目前最期待的好事。”他躲开Alex毫无休止的亲吻反唇相讥。

  
“那我只能为你感到遗憾了，美人。”Shaw的手突然施力，扯住Charles的头发让他贴近自己，用力地吮吻他。“你永远学不会我给你的教训，是不是？我可以随意指定任何alpha操你的小穴、包括你的嘴，让你生下属于我的孩子，当我想要操你时，你就应该乖乖地抬起屁股请我进来。”  
Charles仍因为过于激烈的亲吻而喘息，他瞪视着Shaw，一方面，他想要指责Shaw根本没有资格做这一切，而另一方面，Shaw所阐述的一切，除去生下Shaw的孩子以外，所有的，都已经发生了。

言语侮辱Charles之后，Shaw的眼神又一次变得温情脉脉。“我应该耐心一点，你就是个叛逆的小母马，不懂怎么让主人骑你。我会多给你一些教训的，Charles。”Shaw说到“教训”这个词时开始用食指和拇指拉扯Charles的乳夹，任丰满的乳肉落到掌心里颤动着，同时用手指揉捏Charles的乳房外侧，在Charles眼神中的欲望已经多过愤怒时低头嗅闻他的胸部，那里正不断散发乳汁的香味，证实着他身下的Omega是多么柔软芬芳。Shaw很喜欢皮囊美丽、且意志坚韧的Charles，即使被困在他的牢笼中如此之久，Charles依然生机勃勃地愤怒着，并且就像第一次那样抗拒他。一匹难以驯服的漂亮马驹，这非常可爱。他所做的可远远不够，仅仅如此并不会让Charles崩溃，Shaw很清楚，这是个非常坚强的Omega，并且很有手段，作为性奴来到基诺沙，仅一个月便成为了基诺沙的王后。与其驯服这匹桀骜的小马，他更享受不断凌辱基诺沙王后的过程，看着一个美人不情不愿地被alpha们压在身下，要比打碎对方更有趣。

  
Shaw的鼻尖已经完全压进Charles的乳缝中，两团软肉顺从地接受着Shaw的嗅闻，奶水的味道很稀薄，得凑很近才能闻到一点，毕竟Charles生育之后从未哺乳过，受制于乳夹，甚至没有流出过一滴乳汁。这使他的胸部更加浑圆丰满，因为含着丰富的乳汁而双乳坚挺。Shaw将手指一下下蹭过覆盖在Charles身体上的金色链条，“这会让你伤心吗，我们基诺沙的王后？”他挑起缀在Charles小腹的人体链，两只手钻了进去紧贴着Charles的身体两侧，一路上滑到Charles两只乳房的侧面，“因为这是我，而不是我的亲侄Erik对你做这些？”  
他的掌心不断向内挤压着Charles的双胸，这很有趣，因为Omega的胸部非常饱满，简直像两颗熟透的蜜桃那样随时会爆出甜蜜的汁水，并且Omega正因为愤怒而剧烈喘息着，蜜桃一样的胸部正上下起伏着。令人不舍，Shaw仍旧向上移了一些，用牙齿轻轻擦咬Charles颈后的腺体，“你可以跟我说说的，我会考虑用小Erik那套操你，这会不会有助于你更快地流出乳汁？”  
生殖腔仍旧被alpha的结紧紧锁住，并且他的腺体和因为怀孕而异常敏感的胸部都被Shaw侵占，这让Charles的身体轻轻颤抖着，他咬着牙说：“别提Erik。”  
“我的错。宝贝，不该在我们结合时提你的亡夫，尤其是在他操过你的床上。”Shaw微笑着，他非常享受于提醒Charles关于Erik不会再回到他身边这件事，观赏Charles的反应让他永远不会觉得腻烦。此时Charles会侧过脸拒绝看他，但修长的脖颈因此而暴露出来。Shaw毫不犹豫地咬住Omega的腺体，信息素争先恐后地钻入Omega的腺体，他加大了揉捏Charles胸部的力度，满意地感受Omega在他身下无助地颤栗，就像一只被咬住咽喉的鹿，大腿发着颤，并且生殖腔里的软肉将他的阴茎绞得更紧。  


Azazel捏住Charles的下巴强迫他张开嘴，接着将阴茎塞了进去，已经疲于应付一个alpha的Charles下意识地用舌尖推拒Azazel的阴茎，但只换来了黑发alpha更为强硬地把阴茎捅入他的嘴。“嘴张大一点，别让这个变得困难。”Azazel已经捅到了他的口腔深处，硕大的伞头顶住咽喉使他呛住，Azazel注意到他的不适，稍微退出了一点，压着他的舌面开始摩擦阴茎。Charles闭住眼睛，以免抽插时的体液溅到虹膜上。Shaw用布着茧子的拇指来回拨弄Charles的乳夹，同时示意Alex抚弄Charles的另一只乳房。  
Azazel一边来回抽插Charles的口腔，一边轻轻抚摸Omega蜜棕的髦发。过于迅猛的抽插让Charles间断地发出闷哼声，Alex不确定该怎么做才能让Charles舒服，他低下头用唇舌探索着Charles隆起的胸部，着迷于它规律的起伏。碍于乳夹，他只在Charles的胸肉上来回舔弄。而这已经足够刺激敏感的Omega发出呜咽声，Alex完全硬挺的阴茎抵在Charles的手臂前，并且不由自主地轻轻向前刺探。“Charles殿下，我可以为你打开...”他咽回了剩下的字，动作迟缓地将手指搭在Charles的乳夹上，毫不意外地引起了Charles更加难耐的呜咽声。Omega柔软的哼声挑动着Alex最终打开了乳夹，长期被夹子钳制的乳头再一次裸露在空气中，疼痛感使Charles张大嘴呼吸，反而更好地取悦了Azazel。

Alex几乎不敢碰Charles的乳头，他现在确定Charles殿下的乳头是粉调了，尽管它已经高高肿起，像树莓一样透着鲜嫩的红色，乳晕相较之下颜色更浅淡，并且比粉红色更暗。红嫩的乳粒点缀在Charles殿下奶油一样的白皙皮肤上，使这位正在呜咽的Omega更像诱人舔舐的糕点。他低下头，以极近的距离嗅闻着Charles的乳头，毫不意外地捕捉到乳汁的气味。年轻alpha的鼻尖已经完全贴住Charles的乳粒了，他的鼻尖耸了耸，推挤了那枚小巧可爱的乳头，接着毫无犹豫地吻上了Omega因为哺乳期而变得坚硬的乳头。吻上去的感觉很特别，它是那样坦然地挺立着，在Alex亲吻的动作中仍有不断变硬的趋势，Alex用舌头卷住那枚小小的乳粒，这使Charles更加不安地扭动起来。

Charles不确定自己更想把乳头送到Alex的嘴里，还是躲开，以他扭动的情态来看前者概率更高。胀乳已经折磨了他整整一周，对此他保持沉默，他不打算向Shaw乞求太多，难道在邀请Shaw操过自己以后，再请他吸自己的乳头吗？Alex贪婪的吸吮大大纾解了他压抑已久的痛楚，被含住的感觉有点疼，他能感觉到乳汁正在不断地向乳尖汇集，如果Alex再加把劲就能把他的乳汁吸出来，缓解这长达一周的酷刑。这个念头让他忍住被吸乳的肿胀和疼痛，将乳头往Alex的嘴里送着。而Shaw依然在拨弄他另一边胸部还未卸下来的乳夹，让他的身体不断扭动着。Azazel已经不用捏着他的下巴让他打开嘴，他下意识地用力吸吮Azazel的阴茎，这令Azazel愉悦地抚摸他的腺体，为他带来更多刺激。

被年轻alpha吸吮乳头，起初有一阵很激烈的疼痛，但是很快在alpha舌头的安慰下，他的乳头变得顺滑，乳房的肿胀像终于找到出口那样，顺着乳腺跃跃欲试地要溢出汁水。Charles的呜咽声转变成呻吟，被吸乳的感觉很奇妙，就像身体在不断不断地向上漂浮，又像是要从鹅毛床沉下去，颠倒着让他如同躺在云上坠落。他的手放在了Alex的后脑轻轻抚摸着，这很鼓励年轻alpha，Alex更用力地吸吮哺乳期Omega的乳头，连着乳晕吮吻，感受那枚红树莓一样的漂亮乳头在舌头下变得更硬更滑，乳晕因为舌头的刺激生出小小的颗粒。Charles在Alex的吮吸下扭动身体的动作变得柔和，他完全沉溺在发情期，毫无理智明白他正被如何对待着，此时此刻于他而言只有即将涌出的乳汁是现实存在的。

Shaw相当欣赏Charles此刻的神情，被情欲捕获的Omega看起来诱惑力十足，生产过后的丰腴身体充满生命力，泛着珍珠一样透亮的粉嫩色泽，让Shaw想要揉捏Charles身体的每一英寸，嗅闻这具成熟肉体的气味。“没有人会比你此刻更美，我的宝贝。”Shaw卸下Charles另一边胸部的乳夹，可怜的乳头看起来又红又肿，并且透着鲜嫩柔和的颜色，他低下头将Charles的乳晕一并含入嘴里，同时轻轻揉捏他的胸肉，促使他能更快泌乳。

因为一周以来被佩戴乳夹，Charles红肿的乳尖很难立刻流出乳汁。直到Azazel的精液射进他嘴里之后，他依然没有泌乳。Alex几乎想抱怨Shaw为什么要给Charles弄上乳夹，使Omega难以泌乳，但是有一小部分，很小一部分，Alex感激Shaw的行为。因为这使Charles被吸吮乳头的快感更强烈，毫无理智地承受着alpha们对他的猥亵，甚至如此温柔地抚摸着自己的头发，就像他爱着Alex一样。Alex轻柔地按摩着Charles的乳肉，盼望这能让Omega尽快流出乳汁。在alpha们共同的努力之下，Charles的背部拱了起来，身体就像被搁浅的人鱼那样弹动着，Shaw和Alex叼着他的乳头，又一次用力地吮吸之后，Charles的乳尖喷出了乳汁。Shaw在他的身体里仍持续射精着，同时一下下吮吸Charles的乳头，丰沛的奶水源源不断地被吸入口腔喝下去，Shaw和Alex共同爱抚着Charles柔软的乳房，享受Omega奇妙的哺乳期。被吸吮的感觉让Charles既想蜷缩起来，也想打开双腿，让alpha更加用力地操弄自己的身体。

很难确定过了多久，Shaw、Azazel与Alex轮流吮吸哺乳期Omega的乳头，红肿的乳尖对任何人的唇舌触碰都敏感异常，每当alpha们含入Charles的乳头，都会激起Charles痛苦掺杂欢愉的呻吟，Omega柔软的手心搭在alpha后颈，更鼓励alpha们的行动。被轮番吸吮乳头后Charles的身体暂停了泌乳，Azazel捏住他的乳房挤压了几下，红嫩的乳尖最终迟缓地渗出了一小股乳汁，沿着乳房的起伏滑落胸侧，Azazel沿着奶水流经的湿痕舔弄干净Charles的乳房，舌尖卷入了遗落在Charles乳尖的最后一滴奶汁。在alpha们多遍确认之后，Charles已经完成了他的“哺乳”工作，下一次泌乳恐怕至少在八个小时以后。最后Shaw在Charles的胸侧留下一个齿印，结束了对这位基诺沙年轻王后的标记。现在，Charles不止是Erik的Omega。

  
“没有Omega会比你更美了，我的小王后。”Shaw轻柔地将Charles散乱在脸侧的发丝整到耳后，对着圆润的耳垂落下一个吻。他非常欣赏自己的杰作，Charles身体上遍布的红痕，尤其是胸部被多名alpha爱抚过的明显痕迹，他的Omega身体太过白皙柔软，以至于被揉捏过的乳房已经由鲜嫩的红色转为暗红，像是绽开的玫瑰。乳晕周围的齿痕则泛着青，像从白瓷里透出的晦暗。Shaw的脸蹭了蹭Charles仍旧有些软肉的腹部，暗自发誓在明年到来时，Charles的身体会孕育属于他们的孩子。


	5. Don't Hang up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【抹布文，不要看。】未成年请勿阅读。  
查尔斯感到非常绝望，命运似乎已经决定任由他永远被不同的alpha困在床笫之间。在他享受与双胞胎们难得的相处时间中，来了一些不速之客。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【4.15更新预警：抹布文，请不要看。向每位无意点开此文的人致以歉意。为了确保被发现的可能性降到最低，今天已经删除了ec标签以及Charles人物标签（详细预警已在第一章重新修改）】未成年请勿阅读。  
对不起我觉得我写得越来越难看也越来越变态了别骂我呜呜呜呜呜呜 知错了真的知错了  
不过我写这个场景文，除去查查太香的因素之外，也是因为太想突破道德防线。  
网速真的好慢好慢啊！！！！！  
【4.15更新预警：考虑到预警读起来也会让人不舒服所以分段更新。本章内容一如既往甚至变本加厉得肮脏，内含维克托x狼叔x查尔斯，涉及口交，产乳。无法接受请勿阅读。】

Charles坐在婴儿床旁边，窗外的阳光透进来，镶嵌在婴儿车上的宝石折射出耀眼的光彩。他的嘴角噙着笑意，用指腹摩挲宝宝的脸颊。Peter睡得很熟，全然不知自己在注视着他们，而Wanda早已经醒过来，正好奇地观察他。

对Charles而言，能够陪伴幼儿的时间非常稀少宝贵，鉴于Shaw的无度索取......Charles伸出手，尽量轻柔地托住Wanda的脑袋，另一只手绕过她的膝窝，将她抱进怀里。她这样脆弱，小小的脑袋，没骨头一样的柔软身躯。

好在Peter睡得很熟，并没有被Charles的动作吵醒，他如同完成一项艰巨任务般轻轻舒了口气，又低下头亲吻他睡得红扑扑的脸，Wanda和Peter都很可爱乖巧，如果艾瑞克回来后看到这对完美的双胞胎，也必然会为他们的儿女而骄傲。[艾瑞克一定会回来。]Charles想着，尽管每个人都认为基诺沙的国王已经在征战中尸骨无存，但是他依然坚信艾瑞克还活着。而他现在要做的，就是耐心地等待。Wanda被他抱住后发出咯咯的笑声，又小又圆的手指张在半空里想抓东西，Charles谨慎地护好她的脖颈，将手指放进Wanda的掌心，婴儿抓着他的手指咿咿呀呀地发出无意义的音节，Charles完全沉浸其中，她是这样小、这样柔弱，但是却尽力握住他的手指。“你们是我的一切。”Charles轻轻地将额头贴住Wanda柔软的脸颊，他低声说。

“很感人。”Charles僵住了，因为太过专注，他完全没发觉Azazel来到这里。他抬起头，Azazel微笑着看他怀里的宝宝。

“Peter长得很像你。”Azazel伸出手企图把他抱出来。

Charles不想吵醒熟睡的Peter，只能轻声阻止Azazel，“你不能碰他！”

Azazel歪过头看着Charles，“为什么？我想抱抱你的宝宝。”

Azazel理所当然的语气让他皱紧眉头，“你知道我无法信任你。”

“我不会伤害孩子。”Azazel侧过身对Charles解释，“你应该放松一点，习惯你现在的处境。”

这倒不是一个新奇的角度，从很早之前他们就这样要求，在Charles看来这无耻至极。“习惯”这个词彻底激怒了Charles，他呼吸变得急促起来，白皙的脸因为愤怒而涨得通红，原本咯咯笑着的Wanda也安静了下来，疑惑地看着四周。“为了什么？让你们在强奸我的时候更加享受？”

“只是放松一点。”Azazel轻柔地说，他伸出手抚摸Charles通红的脸，但是Charles偏过头躲开了他的触摸。他没有生气，淡然地将手撑在婴儿床上。“Charles，你很美，所以Shaw没有处死你，甚至很可能和你结婚，你将是基诺沙永远的王后。”他俯下身捏住Charles的下巴，对着Charles的嘴唇烙下深吻。结束亲吻后，他盯着Charles殷红柔软的嘴唇继续说话，“你应该忘却已经死亡的艾瑞克，你属于基诺沙。”

Azazel将手指按在Charles的下唇，感受喷洒在自己指尖的急促呼吸。“如果在这里占有你一次应该感觉不错。很可惜，我今天没有太多时间。”

Azazel在发表完那段令他反胃的言论后便大步离开了。Charles依然坐着纹丝不动，他的手指紧紧攥着Wanda襁褓的边角，竭力遏制眼睛里泛起的泪珠，他甚至想大声尖叫，为他正在经历的荒诞生活——身为王后，却被摄政王Shaw和他的亲信们随意凌辱。然而他的胃部痉挛着，他一点儿声音也发不出来。Wanda仍然睁着棕色的大眼睛，挥舞着她的幼小的拳头，想抓住他颤动的头发，直到Charles因为抱着Wanda而感到手臂发酸，才将Wanda抱回了婴儿床。他无比厌恶Azazel说出的每句话，但他根本没有任何力量扭转这该死的一切。鉴于他是以“送给基诺沙国王的性奴”这一身份离开温彻斯特，这注定他的家族不会为他提供任何支援，他成为基诺沙王后的时间也太过短暂，Shaw却是基诺沙极有威信的伯爵，基诺沙境内也不会有任何贵族乐意支持他。

他孤立无援。

Charles深呼吸了一下，收起那些无关紧要的情绪，用指腹擦掉脸上的泪水。他必须得找到Shaw的结盟的弱点，然后一举击溃，这才是有意义的。他转过身给宝宝们盖上了厚一点的毯子，但是当他的余光瞥到门边时，他就像受惊的鹿一样僵住了。

那是Victor，他旁边站着另一个alpha，两个人都紧紧盯着自己。但是他们目光中的东西完全不同，Victor的眼神一如既往地令他感到反胃，他再清楚不过Victor想从他这里得到什么了。而他带来的这位新同伴毫无色欲地看着他，眼神里更多的是审视。这位陌生的alpha只比Victor矮一点，尽管穿着繁琐的礼服，依然能窥出他肌肉虬结的身形。

Victor率先大步走到他面前，揽住他的腰热情地亲吻他的嘴唇。“想念我吗？”Victor并不期待他的回答，alpha紧紧揽住他的腰转过身向同伴介绍Charles。“看看他，是不是如同传闻一样美丽至极？”

“还不赖。”Victor的同伴语调冷淡。

“噢，我忘了介绍。美人，这是我的兄弟，Logan，哥伦比的领主，那离这儿很远，他花了几天才来到王都，只为了看看你。”Victor咧着嘴，用力摩挲Charles的腰腹，鼻尖抵着Charles颈后的腺体嗅闻。Charles任由他的掌心在自己周身抚摸着，抬起脸注视Logan，这位alpha神情倨傲，深棕色的瞳孔中毫无欲念。然而他与Victor并没有什么区别。

Victor的鼻尖来回摩挲着Charles细嫩的颈部，Omega的抵抗对他来说微弱得像只兔子。“Charles，我真的非常想念你，我要把我的家伙捅进你那又窄又热的小穴里，你的小穴会为我不断分泌体液，紧紧吮吸我。你会被我插到尖叫不止，从乳头流出奶水，我会捏住你的乳房把它全部喝下去......”

“够了。”Logan皱着眉开口，“这他妈简直变态。”

“好的，好的，我不该忽略你，我的兄弟。”他说着将Charles推倒到一旁的床上，那本来是乳母的卧榻。“你这个甜蜜的小东西，我简直一刻也不能离不开你。你准备好了吗，为我们抬起你的小屁股？”

Victor每一句粗鄙的话语都让Charles几乎呕吐，他尽量向床铺内侧移去，希望Victor能放弃那些令人作呕的想法。

“实际上，我更想和王后殿下单独相处。”Logan坐到床沿，恰好挡住了缩成一团的Charles。

Victor大笑起来，“别这么自私，弟弟。我有一个星期没碰过他了，我可等不及在你结束之后再操他，我们完全可以共同享用他。”

“他值得被等待。”

Victor明显没有之前愉快了，“我们一起进入他，会很有趣的。如果你坚持如此，那么你将什么也得不到。”

Logan的目光投向他身后的Charles，Omega正紧紧攥着棉质床单，“好吧。”

Victor又一次咧开嘴，踏上床坐到Charles身旁，露出森白的牙命令Charles，“你听到了吗，甜心？用你的膝盖和手臂支撑你自己，我要从后面操你，你可以用嘴吸我兄弟的老二。”他转而向Logan说：“来吧，我们的王后殿下很擅长吸男人的老二。”

Logan大步走上前坐到了Charles面前，“让我们快点搞定。”

Alpha们的对话让Charles眉头紧锁，他感到喉头发痒，胃部因为恶心而一阵阵的痉挛，“如果你们换个地方我会试着投入的。”

Victor前倾过去攥住他的肩膀亲吻他，“没必要换地方，你的宝宝们根本不懂他们的母亲在做什么。”Victor顺着他的脸颊一路亲吻到他的耳廓和脖颈，发出啧啧的吞吐声，Charles侧过脖子试图躲开Victor的嘴，但是alpha凭借力量将他紧紧按在怀里，他厌恶Victor每一次暴力的性交，他喜欢钳制住自己，让自己全身遍布他留下的淤痕，这一切都令Charles胃里不断绞动。

Victor钳住他的腰，单手便撕开了Charles的缎制常服，粉白的乳房立即从碎裂的布料中裸露出来。Victor将鼻尖抵住Charles的乳房大声呼吸着，满意于他所嗅到的乳汁香气。Charles背部紧紧靠着墙壁，因为alpha的吐息而胸部一下下地起伏着。Victor急不可耐地含住一枚乳头用力吮吸，手指用力揉搓Charles的另一边乳房，他强悍的力道让Charles因为疼痛而发出细小的呻吟声，这只鼓励了Victor更用力地触碰Charles。而Logan坐在一旁皱紧眉头观看正在发生的一切，并没有参与进来的打算。

在几次大力吮吸之后，Victor感到一股甘甜的汁水喷到了舌尖，他捏住Charles的胸部让它向嘴唇贴得更近，极力吮吸着Omega乳尖源源不断流出的乳汁，直到Charles停止泌乳后他又换了另一侧乳房开始吮吸。完全不正确的角度，Victor用牙齿咬住他乳晕周围的软肉固定自己，这让Charles刺痛不已，他的胸部太过敏感，被吸空乳汁让他感到如释重负，一波波酥麻从乳尖冲刷而过，alpha的牙齿却让他的乳肉一阵阵地发痛，疼痛和快感交织着在他的前胸染上一片嫩红。直到被Victor叼住的乳粒终于喷出乳汁，Charles无法忍受地尖叫出声，毫不意外的，这鼓励了Victor更加用力地咬住他的乳肉吸吮奶水，“不，求你......太疼了......”Charles不断地重复着哀求，而Victor置若罔闻，用嘴拱弄他的乳房，吸出尽可能多的奶水，用指腹按揉着另一侧坚硬的粉红乳粒。被alpha玩弄胸部的耻感和快感不断侵袭着Charles，让他的身体开始颤抖，早已挺立的阴茎徒劳地在空气中戳刺起来。注意到Omega身体的变化，Victor的手轻松包住怀中人的性器，毫无爱怜地撸动它，上下都被控制住使Charles难耐地扭动起来，Victor裹住他乳头的嘴唇更加用力吮吸，两腮凹陷着吸入最后一股乳汁，被吸空乳汁的同时，Charles终于射精了。

含着口中香甜的奶水，Victor挂着无比愉悦的笑容吻住Charles，将奶水渡到Charles的口腔中，他别无选择，只能咽下去。“很香是不是？你这个完美的小婊子。”高潮之后的Charles眼神迷蒙，根本无法捕捉alpha的声音，Victor用双手揉弄Omega的乳房，让Logan注意那对白皙的乳房如何在他手下被揉捏成不同形状，他促狭地瞥着Logan的胯部，“你已经硬了，他的确是个能燃起alpha欲望的小东西，不是吗？”

Victor将Charles摆成他之前所说的姿势，对他而言Charles太过娇小，摆弄这个沦陷在情欲中的Omega毫不费力。Charles被他翻过身，嘴唇正好对着Logan的胯部，Victor在身后命令Charles抬高屁股，顺着裙摆撩上去，他的掌心紧紧熨帖着Charles的臀丘，满意于看到Charles的臀部已被情欲浸染得像是桃子尖一样又软又粉，他急不可耐地命令Charles再抬高一点，显然身型娇小的皇后殿下很不便于被身高将近7英尺的alpha使用。

Charles被Victor揉捏着臀肉，别无选择地将嘴唇贴住Logan暴露在空气中的阴茎。Charles在此前已经吸过足够多的阴茎了，应付这样一根粗长的也全然不是问题。他张开嘴含住阴茎头部，嘴唇被阴茎撑成一个殷红的环。Logan没有顶胯，只是让那根柱状物在Charles的口腔轻轻戳刺，这很友善，Charles分出一点神恶意地讽刺。从他被Shaw捉住的那个晚上开始，每个捅到他嘴里的阴茎都是粗暴地抽插，直到他被操到满脸泪水为止......“唔！”他闷哼了一声，因为Victor吻了一下他的后穴入口，突如其来的刺激让他的身体震颤了一下。Victor按住他的臀部，将停留在后穴的浅吻一点点加深，同时揉捏着他臀丘的软肉。酥酥麻麻的刺激一层层地席卷他的神经，让他发出更加难耐的呻吟，Victor将舌头钻入Charles已经一片湿润的后穴，Charles的后背随着体内的快感拱起，仰出一道漂亮的人体曲线。Omega的信息素与alpha们的交织混合，在婴儿房里越来越浓郁。想到自己就在孩子们的床边与不属于自己的alpha交合，Charles的甬道不断收缩着，本能地想要脱离alpha舌头的侵犯。

Victor没有完全笼罩在他的身体之上，但Victor完全控制了他，让他在alpha的动作下无法移动，他的身体随着Victor舔弄他后穴的动作而颤抖着，喉咙中发出难耐的呻吟。这很离奇，鉴于Victor喜欢做施暴者，他非常享受Charles在床榻间的哭声。而现在Charles几乎要被Victor舔到高潮，他的阴茎已经完全硬挺，后穴被舔得越来越湿，Victor的舌尖越来越深入，如果Victor没有按着他的身体让他保持跪姿，此刻他一定会浑身发软地躺在床上，在自己的孩子们面前乞求Victor狠狠操他。这也得感谢Logan的粗大阴茎将他的嘴唇完全塞满，使Charles无法开口乞求Victor。他的头发蹭在Logan的腹肌上，两颊随着吮吸阴茎的动作一次次凹陷，而Victor的舌头在他的后穴来回移动着，在湿滑的甬道里打着圈，恰到好处地摩擦着令Charles兴奋的那个点，透明的液体源源不断地从深处流出来，Victor的嘴唇包着他的穴口，尽己所能地咽下每一股Omega分泌出的润滑液。

Charles的后背一次次徒劳地拱起又塌下，颤动的臀丘被Victor稳稳捏在掌中，快感把他折磨得就像脱离海滩的鱼类，迫切地需要氧气。他将塞在嘴里的阴茎吐了出来，伏在Logan的胯间喘息着，Logan并没有逼迫他再含进去，只是温柔地摩挲他的腺体，让Omega馥郁的信息素气味在房中更加汹涌，Logan的拇指轻轻擦过他流出泪的眼角，Charles的视线随着alpha的动作上移，素未谋面的alpha正意味不明地望着他。身后alpha的唇舌从他后穴移开，将生殖器直接插进正无意识收缩着的紧致后穴中，Charles被Victor顶弄得身体前倾，额头撞到了Logan的腹肌，Logan好意地向后退了些，用手护住了他的额头。他伏在Logan的怀中塌着腰接纳Victor莽撞粗暴的入侵，Logan似乎完全没有让他继续口交的打算，而是用另一只手上下撸动硬挺的生殖器，让生殖器在手心里戳刺着。

Victor完全专注于操自己身下的Omega，他将生殖器尽可能深入地捅进Charles的体内，每一次都抵到了Charles的生殖腔，充满蛮力的插弄使Charles眉头紧蹙着，他厌恶这种暴力的性交，但他的身体早已经学会如何从中汲取欢愉，正在源源不断地流出液体为Victor润滑，让他能够更深更狠地操自己。Victor的身体半趴在Charles上面，手从Charles的胸间绕过去，急躁地揉捏着两团白皙软嫩的乳房，Victor动得越来越快，每一下都让Charles尖叫出声，他的后穴被顶弄得一片湿软，随着又一次粗暴的插入，Charles在一片酥麻中拱起身体，又瘫软着倒在了Logan的腿上，Logan已经射在了自己的手心里，他将精液擦到床单上，而Victor加快耸动阴茎的动作，最终咆哮着射在了Charles的体内。

“你这个完美的小婊子。”Victor粗重地喘息着，一遍遍地在Charles背上落下吻，高潮之后的身体非常敏感，Charles感到每个吻就像一星火粒烙下来，让他的皮肤发烫颤抖。

“那么...他现在是你的了。”Victor在呼吸平复后重新穿好裤子，对着Logan咧开嘴，“好好享受吧，基诺沙最贵的妓女都比不上我们王后的一英寸皮肤。”他突然发出懊悔的声音，Charles骤然瑟缩了一下，害怕Victor决心再来一次。Victor垂手捏了把Charles的脸颊，完全无视Charles的躲闪神情，“别嫉妒，操过你以后我没有搞过任何Omega。”

Victor收拾好后便离开了，并且非常“贴心”地关好了门。Logan看着那扇门严丝合缝地关上后才转过头看Charles，Omega已经蜷缩到了床脚，试图用破碎的衣裙盖住自己，然而被撕裂的衣服将Charles一半的胸部都露了出来，他正警惕地瞪着Logan，鲜红的嘴唇轻轻阖动着。Logan叹了一口气，站起身将自己的外套盖到Charles身上，然后退到床沿坐下。“听着，我不会伤害你，或者做什么你不乐意的事。我并不是Victor那样的畜生。”

Charles将alpha的外套紧紧裹在身上，仍旧警惕地看着他，Logan看上去是个好人。但Shaw曾经看上去也很好，是他协助艾瑞克力排众议，让自己成为王后。Azazel曾经看上去很好，他教过自己如何使用弓箭自保，就像Charles生命中所缺失的兄长一样。Victor曾经看上去很好，带给他美味的糕点，没有因为他是个性奴而贬低他。Alex曾经看上去是个好人，他甚至是自己的朋友。看看自己曾经信任过的人，在艾瑞克失踪后给了自己什么回报吧。

“Charles，我可以这么叫你吗？我想你不会喜欢‘王后殿下’这个称呼。请你相信我，我来这里不是为了羞辱你。”

“但是仍然发生了。”Charles沉默半晌后开口。

“我很抱歉，我争取过和你单独相处。”

Charles眼神中的疑虑少了一些，Logan的确没有侵犯他，但是他必须要时刻警惕着，才能够保护自己。“如何证明你没有打算强迫我？”他问，“你当时硬了。”

Logan立即移开与Charles交汇的视线，尴尬地咳嗽起来，“噢是的，但这是本能......我是说，我知道你被称为‘大陆最美的Omega’，但是你依然远远超过我的想象......总之，我真的很抱歉。我发誓我不会伤害你。”

Charles咬了下嘴唇，他不该提出这个令人尴尬的疑点。“好吧，你为什么想见我？”

Logan耸耸肩，“好问题。因为我有个消息想告诉你。”

“什么？”Charles疑惑地看着他。有什么消息需要一个来自边界，远离政治中心的地方领主提供给一个身处权力旋涡的人？

“Erik还活着。”


	6. I'm a slave for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw为远道而来的客人Kurt和Cain准备了晚宴，Charles是晚宴中的一部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想了很久到底要不要Kurt和Cain都来，最后我想通了，我也不差这一点点雷。【这文本质上是个试胆大会。】这章没有肉哈哈哈哈，是因为我好想发，又觉得正好卡在这里，可以让大家决定要不要看下去，因为真的太试胆了！  
注:爱奥尼亚式希顿是古希腊的服装，就是那种轻飘飘的😌 用安全针固定的裙子，男性通常穿的短裙，但是也有穿长的，这种衣服用安全针固定肩部，如果卸掉安全针衣服就全掉下来啦（控制不住的兴奋）

Jane为Charles戴好了月桂银冠，又一遍整理他的卷发，仿佛他此刻还不够完美一样。而Ororo则专注地抚平Charles爱奥尼亚式希顿上不够美观的皱褶，手指在柔软的白色织物上反复滑过。她们同样神情凝重，仿佛这是她们最后一次为Charles穿戴。

“别再拖延时间，我该去了。”Charles轻轻说道。 Jane的动作停顿了一下，又摘下Charles的桂冠，“不，还不够完美，我们还得再打理......”她余下的话因为哽咽声而无法吐露，Ororo也背过身去。

Charles尽力微笑了一下，“我很理解你们的心情，亲爱的，但是我无法逃脱，Shaw为今天准备了很多......”他的指尖停留在月桂银冠上，Shaw指派的工匠手艺非常精湛，月桂枝叶如同迎风摇曳一般生动。

“别说了！”Ororo深呼了一口气，“Charles，你不该去，Shaw就是个疯子，你不值得被这样！”

“嘘——冷静一点，Ororo。”Charles轻轻拥住银发女孩的身体，“至少我的孩子们还活着，Shaw没有派人暗杀他们，那我就该继续忍受下去。我们早就达成共识了，不是吗？别为我伤心了。”Charles轻柔地擦去Ororo的眼泪，又拥抱了Jane，接着，他从Jane的手中拿起月桂银冠，动作缓慢而坚定地戴上，仿佛在为自己加冕。

前往宴会厅需要穿过一条又长又深的走廊。Jane和Ororo跟在他的身后，沿途明艳的壁画在烛火的映射下摇曳生姿，Charles苍白的脸颊在壁画下折射出柔和的光泽，他是如此美丽，简约的希腊风情将他衬托得如同神明，也如同完美的祭品。

他走得很慢，一如在温彻斯特的那天，也是步履缓慢地穿过长廊，走到Sharon与Kurt会谈的书房前。

* * *

“你一定是疯了！”Kurt的声音透过厚重的木门传来，“让你的儿子去当基诺沙新王的性奴？温彻斯特会成为大陆中的笑柄！”

“是吗？我认为他一定能够胜任，也许会成为一段美谈。至于笑柄，我早已注意到Cain看他的眼神，他想得到他，Charles迟早会引发一起王室丑闻，只要他能离开温彻斯特，我不在意他是以什么身份。”Sharon淡淡地回应。

“我不知道你在想什么，但我们一直在以王后的标准培养他。去做性奴不能换取任何利益。”Kurt的声音少了一些原先的暴躁，转而从王室利益的角度规劝Sharon。

“实际上，我不在意他的价值。难道你不明白吗？我唯一的愿望就是希望他变得不幸！所以我要先将他打磨得足够完美，然后毁灭他......” 里面暂时地沉默了，Charles猜测Kurt一定是太过震惊，而Sharon则正在饮酒，她每隔一阵就得喝一点儿。

“从Brian死去的那一天起我就决定这样做，我恨透他了！我是他的母亲，但这一点也不妨碍我恨他！”

注意到Charles的脸色变得灰白，Jane握住他的手关切地注视他。Charles对着她微笑了一下，“通报吧。”

随着Jane的通报声，门被缓缓开启。Sharon的脸从阴影中一点点浮现出来，她没有什么表情，一如既往像个精致的人偶，“Charles，你来得有点晚。”

“我很抱歉。” “我得正式告知你，你将成为基诺沙新王——Erik·Lensherr——的性奴。三天后启程，祝你好运。”

“我会的，母后。”

* * *

那是Charles最后一次见到Sharon和Kurt，他原本以为自己不会再见到他们，他们的联系早在那天被完全切断。随着回忆的结束，他已经走到了宴会厅，侍者看到他立即高声通报，Charles应声走入。Jane和Ororo被留在门外。 他不该过于早地为人生的任何可能性定下结论。

Charles抬起头，对着Kurt和Cain行礼。

“很高兴再次见到你，Charles。”Cain微笑着注视Charles，他贪婪的眼神几乎意图剥掉Charles的衣物。 Charles没有理会他，径直坐到了属于王后的位置上。Shaw就坐在他旁边，这明显僭越，但Shaw现在是摄政王，没有人会指责他，至少这间大厅里不会有人在意。Shaw将一块牛肉叉住递到Charles的嘴边，Charles温顺地张开嘴唇将它咽下。这一举动让Shaw非常满意，他轻柔地抚摸Charles的头发，“真漂亮，像伽倪墨得斯。” Charles闭上双眼，蹭了蹭Shaw的掌心。Shaw立即将他拥入怀中吻了起来，“停止抗争了，Charles？”

Charles望着Shaw，鲜红的嘴唇弯成一个柔软的弧度，“我以为抗争只是我们间的情趣。”Shaw报以和善的微笑，双眸紧紧盯着Charles，试图从Omega的脸上找出一丝破绽。如他所期望的，Charles向他的怀里挤了挤，攀着他的脖子在他耳边轻声说，“希望我的良好表现能换来您的仁慈。”

Shaw的舌尖舔过Charles的脖子，那引起Charles的震颤，他压低声音，“我以为你喜欢被不同alpha占有。”他松开了Charles，重新端坐在自己的位置上。Charles整理了一下被Shaw揉乱的白袍，他当然不会放弃抗争，但是现在他需要Shaw认为自己能够掌控一切，只有这样，他才能找到机会，掌控一切。

宴饮比他想的更加其乐融融，Shaw和Kurt谈论着毫无必要的天气问题，Cain则尽可能快速地咀嚼吞咽任何他能触及的食物。Charles尽量不与他们有任何眼神接触，他希望Shaw要求他装扮成希腊青年出席只是为了羞辱他，而不是真的要让他扮演伽倪墨得斯。也许是他过于紧张，Charles动作僵硬地切割盘中的鸟肉。

宴会厅里的仆人来来往往，为他们添置酒水，呈上更加奢靡的菜肴。Shaw很疯狂，但Charles倾向于以乐观的精神打量一切，在这样的场合之中，Shaw应该不会对他提出什么要求。

仆人们撤去了残羹冷炙，最后一次添置酒水，步履稳重地陆续离去，只剩下八个仆人在他们身边站立着。就像Charles期盼的那样，Shaw没有对他投以任何注意。只要等到仆从们呈上甜点，他就可以全身而退。他的内心因为等待而焦灼，以至于在Shaw为他斟酒时差点跳了起来。

“我非常推荐贵客们品尝基诺沙的特色甜点，可惜厨房并没有准备好相应的食材。王后殿下，不能好好招待来自家乡的亲人，是否很遗憾？”Shaw并没有让Charles开口的打算，他抿了一口银杯中的酒液，微笑着说了下去，“王后殿下，我建议您亲自招待。”

Charles的眉毛微微蹙起，“我不明白你的意思。” Shaw隔着酒杯发出含糊的笑声，“您本身就是一道美味的甜点。” Charles的眼睛中流露出不可置信的情绪，他几乎怀疑Shaw已经喝醉了才会这样说，要么就是自己的听力出现问题。

“殿下，别让贵客们等太久。到温彻斯特国王身边去。”Shaw命令道。

Charles仍旧僵坐在椅子上，“Kurt国王和Cain王子舟车劳顿，更需要休息。我想，晚宴应该结束了。” “Charles。”Shaw的声调明显阴沉起来，“不要表现得像个任性无礼的顽童。现在，请走到Kurt陛下身边，然后松开你的衣服，为贵客的食用省去不必要的麻烦。”

听上去并不是很难执行的指令，但是Charles迟迟无法起身。Shaw没有让所有仆人退散，这意味着他要在仆人们的面前脱下衣物，在他们的注视下被Shaw和Shaw的客人们触碰、亲吻、进入。他的确有相当丰富的被侵犯经验，但是在众目睽睽的场合之中被侵犯，甚至要表现得足够温顺，这是第一次。 短暂的斟酌之后他开口乞求Shaw，“到房间里去可以吗？我不确定自己在这里能够好好表现。而且......也许客人们并不想要我。”

“这得由客人们决定，Charles，做个乐于奉献的好男孩，好吗？”


	7. I'm a Slave for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章内容包括双龙，食物化查尔斯，public sex。以及一如既往的产乳，rape情节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已设置为仅用户可读，并且删除了ec tag。目的是减少阅读量，不想被骂。  
【本文结局为ec，并且涉及主要角色死亡】  
本来这章结束剩一章就可以结局了，但是尺八太太有一些新想法，所以预计下下章结局www

不得不承认这开始令Charles绝望了，Kurt和Cain没有表示想要他，但也没有否决Shaw的肮脏提议。Charles站起来，他的希顿长及脚踝，得稍微提起裙摆才不至于被绊倒，轻薄的面料随着他的移动摇摆。他本应该走到Kurt面前，但是Cain突然起身将他抱起来回到自己的座椅上。

Charles因他突如其来的举动而心悸，Cain让他跨坐在大腿上，来回抚摸着他的腰背，亲吻他涂抹了橄榄油的皮肤。“我不太建议涂抹橄榄油，你每一处都沾过油了吗？”

Shaw代替他回答，“我嘱咐过他的侍女，不要忽略王后殿下身体的里里外外。”

Cain咧开嘴笑起来，“这会为我省去不少麻烦。”他满含暗示意味地拍打Charles的臀部，亲吻他光裸的手臂，然后抬起头用蛮力拆下Charles衣服上的安全针，Charles的衣裙像朵昙花骤然落下，堆积到腰腹上。Cain着迷地揉捏Charles丰腴的胸部，Charles敏感的身体为Cain的手掌而发颤，他的胸部因反复揉捏变得越来越粉，柔嫩的乳肉从Cain的指缝泄出，Charles不自觉地为此而发出呻吟，他尽力垂低视线，不想注意到侍从们的目光。他的身体因为哺乳期仍有着浓郁的奶香，Cain的鼻尖抵在他的胸前深吸一口气，伸出舌头舔舐从指缝间挤出的乳肉，“如果戴上班德奥会更可爱的，那样我可以用刀子割开你胸前的绸带，成为你的第一个alpha。”

随着Cain揉捏他胸部的动作越来越剧烈，舔吻更加急躁，Charles的头也垂得更低了，他发丝上的月桂王冠岿然不动，在他的脸庞投下一丝阴影。

“喜欢这样吗，你这个可爱的小婊子？”Cain更加粗暴地揉捏Charles的胸部，毫不在乎怀中的Omega因为疼痛而紧紧蹙起的眉头。Omega总是这样，触感柔软、肤色白皙、骨架小巧、脆弱、需要被alpha轻柔地抚弄，不然很容易坏掉。但是他怀里的这个是例外。他的Charles，超过所有Omega，更为美貌，是最上乘的尤物，诸神的杰作，足以引起大陆之战。而且更加坚韧，绝不易碎，所以他会尽情欺凌他的Charles，让Charles在他的怀里哭泣、尖叫。那是他最想要的，他想要这个太久了。

Cain用鼻尖擦掠过Charles鲜红的乳尖，引出Charles的闷哼声。这可不够，他用鼻尖摩擦Charles的乳尖，直到那柔嫩的小东西完全挺立起来，他向前移动了点，把Charles禁锢在他的身体和餐桌之间，手指揉搓那对浑圆可爱的乳房，在胸前留下殷红的指印，牙齿衔住Charles的乳头，咬弄那枚已经硬挺起来的红色乳头。他知道他的父亲在看，他父亲喜欢看漂亮的小东西被欺侮，所以他会慢一点，足够凸显表演性质，让他的父亲，还有其他围观的人看看Charles如何被他征服，让他们不错过Charles每一次的颤栗和哭叫。

他每一次都咬住Charles的乳头，牙齿在上面碾磨，直到Charles发出痛苦的闷哼声才松开，用指腹抚摸被唾液蘸得晶亮的乳头，确保所有人不会错过细致观察Charles的乳尖正因他泛着水光。然后从右边的乳头移到另一侧，用更加折磨的方式咬噬Charles的乳头，他们此刻如此紧贴，Cain比任何人都更加清晰地听到Charles的心跳，为他而变得愈加剧烈。这感觉好极了，本就该如此，Charles应当属于他，可惜他错过了全部的机会。试想一下，如果他在Charles分化的那天就强制标记，那么Charles还能跑到哪里去？为了王室的体面，Sharon会对外宣称Charles意外辞世，而他可以把Charles囚禁在他的床上，每当他想操他时，Charles必须打开双腿，抬起屁股，乞求他的插入。

吞咬Charles泛着奶香的乳头时，Cain无可自拔地幻想这一切，而无法实现幻想的愤懑使他转而更加粗暴地对待这具白皙柔软的身体，在圆润的乳房上留下更多齿痕，使它们渗出鲜红的色泽，Charles的呻吟声变得越来越急促，必须咬住下唇才能不尖叫出来。而Cain并不打算为此改变方式，他用指腹碾磨那两枚娇嫩的乳头，抬起头逼迫Charles张开嘴接受他的亲吻，用舌头在Charles的口腔里蛮横地搅动。Charles的双臂紧紧攀附在Cain的脖子上，娇小的身躯在他的怀里颤栗着，很快Cain的手指变湿了——这本来能更快，如果Cain不那么粗暴——Charles的乳液顺着Cain的指节汨汨流动，他立即用双手罩住Charles的胸部，感受Omega的乳汁如何猝不及防地喷洒在他的掌心。很快他的手掌变得水淋淋的，多余的奶水渗入Charles的衣裙。出于炫耀，Cain非常想让厅内的每个人来看看Charles的身体，但是他得抓紧时间，他的父亲恐怕快要失去观赏的耐心了，在此之前他得尽快品尝Charles的身体。Charles偏过脸去，拒绝与Cain对视。毫无疑问，这完全不会对Cain的兴致造成任何影响，也不会使他体面一点。

一列仆人端着瓷碟鱼贯而入，Charles垂下视线紧紧盯着洁白的餐布，仆人们将瓷碟逐一摆在他的身旁，现在他更像一道美食了。

“不能用基诺沙的特色甜品招待贵客，我为此非常遗憾。”Shaw郑重其事地说，如同将Charles置于这种狼狈境地不是他的本意，“但是很快我有了新的主意，我们可以使用能够胜过任何珍馐的食材，再加以多种风味的原材料作为点缀，打造更丰富的味蕾层次，不是更加绝妙？这需要王后殿下的配合，毕竟，王后殿下正是这道甜品。”Shaw端起酒杯，示意Kurt与他碰杯，“敬基诺沙的王后殿下，是他的慷慨造就这道独一无二的甜品。”

就是在这一刻，Shaw无耻的演讲让Charles想摸索到这张餐桌上的任何一把刀子，然后将它捅入Shaw的心脏里，让刀刃没入血肉的声音覆盖酒杯碰撞的清脆、Cain在他身上的唇舌响声。如果失败，最糟的又会是什么？被继续作为宫廷玩物？被处死？他毫无畏惧，前者他经验足够丰富，后者他求之不得。Jane和Ororo也许有法子带走他的孩子们，至于Erik......Charles倒抽了一口气，既是因为想到了Logan，也是因为Kurt已经过来抚摸他的衣裙。

Charles尽力使自己抽离这毫无用处的自怜自艾之中，断绝任何极端的念头。他提醒自己，Logan冒险前来告知他Erik还活着，那么他更应该为了Erik而继续忍耐下去，冷静地等待时机将Shaw的联盟一举击破。

比起Cain的急躁冒失，Kurt更加慢条斯理，他对待Charles的方式就好像Charles真的是某种相当珍贵的食物，需要好好考量用什么佐味。“Charles，接下来我需要你乖乖的，请别动。Cain，停止对你弟弟的折磨。”Cain不情愿地松开Charles，看着父亲顶替了自己原先的位置，而他只能嗅嗅掌心残余的Charles奶汁的味道。

Kurt的手臂绕过Charles的膝窝，使他完全躺在餐桌上，他仰着脸看Kurt用手指蘸了点蓝莓酱，然后将指头递到他的唇边，“舔掉它。”Charles张开嘴，Kurt却将手移开了点，他只能再抬高一点身体去吸吮Kurt的手指，蓝莓酱混着alpha的气味侵入他的口腔，温彻斯特的国王毫无怜悯地搅弄手指，在他的嘴唇里来回滑动，按压他的舌头，然后向更深处袭入，Charles难以克制咳嗽起来，狼狈地流出津液，沾湿了自己的下巴和Kurt的手。Kurt抽出手指，用餐巾慢条斯理地抹净手，“保持这样，Charles，你现在不需要洁净。”

Charles没有移动，因为他看到Kurt拿起了餐刀，蘸了更多蓝莓酱在上面，恐慌于Kurt或许会切割自己，他的身体开始颤抖。“请别动，我的孩子，我需要为你增添一点风味。”

泛着银光的刀刃抵到Charles的乳尖，克制颤抖无济于事，因为他已经想到了无数种Kurt对他施以折磨的方式，出于恐惧，Charles往餐桌的另一边小心挪动，刀刃立即擦破了他的皮肤。“这是你想要的，流点血？”Kurt微笑着问他，用手指碾磨他的乳尖，被刀刃伤过的乳尖立即渗出一滴血来。

“不...”

“但你得承认，流点血显得你的乳头更红了，像汁水丰沛的莓果。”Kurt用舌尖舔掉那枚血珠，接着又用手指碾磨他受伤的乳尖。

“Kurt，我不喜欢我的王后被伤害。”Shaw声音森冷，“如果你执意如此，那么晚宴到此为止。”

Kurt举起双手，“我很抱歉，只是无伤大雅的恐吓，我保证接下来我会好好使用Charles殿下。”得到Shaw的首肯后Kurt转过身抚摸Charles的脸颊，俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇，他的口腔里仍有浓郁的蓝莓味道，微酸的味道混着甜美的Omega气味使Kurt更为尽心地吸吮他的舌尖，轻柔地噬咬他的嘴唇。Kurt有多么享受这段漫长的亲吻，Charles在这个拥吻里就有多么抗拒，于他而言，Kurt是近似于他父亲的角色，而现在，这个看着自己长大的男人，曾经阻止他被作为性奴送到基诺沙的长辈，正沉迷于亲吻他、玩弄他的乳头，而alpha坚硬的性器也暗示着将要发生更为深入的事。直到Charles溢出一小声哭喘，Kurt才停止了亲吻，他拿起被搁置一旁的餐刀对准了Charles的胸部，那上面还留了不少的蓝莓酱，Charles向后躲去，但是餐桌太高了，他不敢继续后退。

Kurt伸出另一只手抚摸他的卷发，“Sh...我不会伤害你的，你的伴侣已经警告过我了。”

“伴侣”这个词几乎激怒了Charles，Shaw即将迎娶自己这件事整片大陆都知道，但Erik才是他唯一的伴侣。“他不是我的伴侣。”Charles嘶声说。

Kurt伸出舌尖舔舐他小巧的耳廓，湿湿的气息呵入他的耳朵里，“你身上的alpha味道可不是这么说的。他怎么标记你的？是抬高你的屁股还是从背后，像操一只小马那样？”Kurt粗暴地将餐刀上的蓝莓酱擦到Charles的双乳上，现在他只想尽快听到Charles哭叫着乞求他停下来。很快绛紫的色泽完全遮蔽了Charles殷红的乳头，紧张的情绪致使Omega早已停止泌乳，Kurt用手指绕着他圆挺的乳房画圈，酥麻的感官刺激使他的身体颤抖得更加剧烈，仍松松覆盖在下半身的衣料被Kurt掀开，径直探入他的后穴用手指抽弄他已经湿滑的甬道。

Charles被迫仰起头接受Cain的亲吻，alpha们的气味正不断折磨他的意志，使他越来越温顺地接纳alpha的亲吻抚摸，在餐桌上逐渐融化。Cain顺着他的脖颈曲线逐渐移动，最后停留在他的胸前舔舐酸甜的蓝莓酱，他的胸口因为这些细小的动作而逐渐泛红，而Kurt也伏低身体，在另一边吸吮他的胸部，而他的下面已经湿滑不堪，Cain牵住他颤动的手指蘸了一捧奶油，诱导他深入其中，在穴周乃至狭窄的甬道里涂抹上奶油。Kurt仍旧专注于在他的乳房下留下更多印痕，那些蓝莓酱被逐渐舔舐干净，而他的乳孔变得更加酸麻，恐怕是因为有细小的果粒钻入其中，Charles难耐地侧过身，这反而方便Kurt噬咬他饱满的乳肉，让他在alpha的笼罩下更加瑟缩身体。

对于Charles是否得到欢愉这一问题，Cain完全不在乎，他只想确保自己好好使用Charles，不浪费今晚的任何一刻。他抬高了Omega的双腿，使Charles的私密之处完全暴露于众人面前，Omega的小穴完全被绵软的奶油遮住了，Cain立即将脸埋入他的腿间，耐心且充满效率的将那些奶油舔干净，过多的奶油被蹭到了他的脸上，留下一点点痒意，他更为专注地清空那些奶油，并为奶油之外Omega的气味而心醉神迷，他的舌头完全能触及到Omega不断收缩的紧致小穴，这更鼓励他加快速度，好让他能把舌头放到Charles的甬道里。Charles试图挣脱这充满耻感的“亲吻”，只招致Cain更用力地按住他圆润的臀部，如同吸吮桃汁一样吞咽Charles从穴中流出的情液，让Charles更加剧烈地喘息。他仰起背部，曼妙的肩胛曲线足以让周遭侍者一览无余，一如他正不断渗出汁水的私密之处，以及染着鲜嫩粉色的前胸。

“Charles，你真美丽，如此的美貌。”Kurt吸吮着他的乳头说道。“我不得不注意到在场的所有人都为你情动。多么不可思议，没有人能逃脱你的魅力。”如果不是Kurt接过他的身体，他可能会反唇相讥。Kurt将他放到自己的胯部之上，并且毫无障碍地插入了他，尽管被Cain的唇舌亵玩过，接纳如此巨大的硬物入侵仍有点难度，他的喘息变得更加大声，在Kurt抽插几下之后，Cain便贴着桌子打开他的双腿，用手指碾磨柔软湿滑的肠壁，逼出Charles的哭喘声。

Charles相当清楚Marko父子想对他做什么，他半躺在Kurt的怀抱里被操弄的不断颤动，

尽力遏制自己的哭喘声，让自己的身体放松一点接纳Cain肥肿手指的入侵。显然Shaw并不认为他现在足够狼狈，因为很快有侍者端来了一个空空无物的汤盘。Cain已经伸进去三根手指了，Charles因此而身体不断抖动，也无法真切听到Shaw那令人作呕的完整发言，只隐约知道他们准备想要把他的乳汁滴到那个盘子里，作为明日甜点的重要食材。Charles几乎要惨笑出来——如果不是他的后穴正经历如同撕裂般的痛苦——基诺沙最下流的妓女也不可能经历他所经历的全部，尤其是被当成食物的这一部分。

Cain终于抽出了他的手指，将阴茎捅入了Omega的身体，被两个alpha夹在其中粗暴地侵犯，直接使Charles哭叫出声，他后穴涌出的情液根本无助于润滑两根粗大阴茎，比起抚慰他让他放松，alpha们显然更倾向于毫无节奏地在他穴里抽插，让他的后穴几近撕裂的痛楚，直到他的后穴适应这种近似刑罚的性爱为止。Charles一直在哭叫挣扎，但面对Marko父子的钳制完全是徒劳的，两根阴茎在他的后穴里来回进出，确保他的小穴没有一秒钟是空的，被毫无温情地操弄使他的后穴越来越刺痛，更遑论alpha们还一直用力揉捏他的前胸试图让他泌乳。

这漫长的酷刑持续了多久？Charles不得而知，他只期望自己能够变得尽量渺小，希望这间厅室里无人将目光投向他的身体。他的脸颊早已因为哭泣变得湿乎乎的，Kurt终于停止了对他身体的亵玩，转而与Shaw聊天。而Cain的好记性只让他更羞耻，他的继兄捏着他的乳房，将堪堪滴出的乳汁盛入汤盘，完成了“备餐任务”。他的上半身都趴在餐桌上，轻薄的衣裙早已变得又湿又皱，像块抹布一样堪堪遮住臀部，包括那被alpha侵犯得红肿不堪的小穴。

被玩弄太久Omega已经难以泌乳，Cain得捏着他殷红的乳头让可怜的小果子一点点滴出甜蜜的汁液。Charles紧闭着双眼，乳汁滴入盘中的声音令他感到反胃。在这一刻，他忍不住猜度侍者们会如何看待自己？即使他被Shaw作为礼物辗转于各类alpha权贵的怀抱之中这件事，已是众所周知。但这是头一次，有目击者，并且是如此多的目击者围观他如何受辱。宫廷之中势必会传出更为淫艳的流言，而他在其中是受害者，还是被描绘为一个引诱alpha堕落的不洁者？

对此他不得而知。

但是有一件事他非常确定——很快他就要亲手终结这一切。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出于某种原因，Charles激怒了肖，他必须自食其果，而斯科特和艾利克斯兄弟在“惩罚”Charles的游戏中扮演了相当重要的角色。这一次Charles难以承受后果，他感到非常沮丧，罗根恰巧出现，以近似于伴侣的方式陪伴并抚慰了疲惫的Charles。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有严重lc情结（以防我被读者砍死）

作为基诺沙的王后，Charles有外交职责，所以他必须前往海岸，为marko父子饯行，这绝不是什么好差事，他的双腿仍因为几天前在盛宴中的激烈情事而有些酸痛，却必须笔直地站着，在一旁听科特赞赏他的“周到服侍”，显然他的身体使温彻斯特国王同意降低关税，并且保证会有更加亲密的外交关系。肖对这一结果非常满意，向Kurt表示下次会带Charles去温彻斯特访问。

送走Marko父子后肖立即钻入了Charles的马车，Charles不愿理会他，只是盯着紧紧关闭的车窗。他的冷淡不会磨损肖的兴致，alpha进入马车后紧贴着他坐下，被海风拂过的手指在他唇上轻柔摩擦，“美妙的小东西，被操一个晚上，就能换取更低的关税，也许我应该邀请其他贵胄来基诺沙，你能做出更伟大的贡献。”

Charles没有转过脸，肖的手指携带着海盐味道插入他的口腔，这几乎让他落泪。他无意于多愁善感，但是很难不想到上一次他来到海边是为Erik送行，而现在他却得和这个令人作呕的男人同处于狭窄空间。肖的手指压住他的舌头，让他不由自主地在那根指头上分泌唾液，alpha的气息从背后紧紧裹住他，让他开始逐渐颤抖。

“越来越习惯我的爱抚了？”肖低笑着扯开他的衣襟，显然身体比灵魂更加软弱，曾经被Erik标记过的腺体如今选择向他的新主人——一个无耻之徒——流露热情了。他的衣襟被完全扯开，肖用手指玩弄他的舌头、红嫩的乳粒，Charles的身体因为alpha的抚摸产生一阵阵愉悦的颤抖，肖正在将他的衣摆掀起来，同时开始舔弄他后颈的腺体，显然肖打算在马车里占有他了。被十几个侍从目睹他和继父兄长的情事已经足够他羞愧，如果再被更多的侍从发觉他和肖——Erik的亲叔叔——在马车里做爱，那实在太超过了。Charles挣扎起来，压低声音乞求肖停下来。

“不……别在这里……”  
他以为这只是徒劳的乞求，肖竟然好心地停了下来，甚至为他整理被磨蹭得松垮的衣服。“如你所愿，我的宝贝。但是你得学着取悦自己的伴侣，鉴于下个月我们要举行婚礼。”

“但是你还没有找到Erik的……尸骨。”即使心知Erik还活着，说出这个词也令Charles感到痛苦。

“我和议会意见一致，我的侄子一定是不幸地坠崖而亡，被野兽分食。军队找到了Erik的佩剑，这很能说明问题。武者不会抛下他的武器。Charles，我们现在在讨论世界上最幸福的事——与心爱的人成婚——你应该温顺一点，别提那些没意义的事。”

“是吗？我以为‘幸福’指的是嫁给Erik。至于和你结婚，这只让我感到恶心，我宁愿被一条蛇操，也不想再被你触摸哪怕一次。”Charles感到愤怒，因为肖的缘故，他被无数个alpha反复使用，活得像个宫廷娼妓，肖竟然敢将他们的结合称为“幸福”？

肖的笑容变得没那么轻松了，他敛起嘴角，“跪下来舔我的阴茎，我可以当做你没说什么。”

“很遗憾你只能用威胁来征服你的Omega。Erik从来不需要命令我，因为只要能取悦他我可以做任何事。而你，你只能利用我的孩子、我的女仆来逼我躺下来，为什么会有像你这样悲惨的alpha，连自己的Omega都无法驯服？”发觉肖会因为他的言语而愤怒令Charles产生一种扭曲的快乐，他更加刻薄地说道。

肖瞪着他，“收回你的话。”

“我收回。”Charles说，“很抱歉我指出了你是个连自己的Omega都无法征服的男人，作为你的未婚妻，我不该说出来你是个废物的事实。”Charles甜甜地笑起来，任由肖掐紧自己的脖子。有那么一瞬间，Charles怀疑肖就要杀了自己然后宣布先王后的死讯。但是肖突然撤回手，alpha并没有用多少力气，他甚至连一点窒息都没感觉到。

“很好，你会发现自己完全不清楚现状。”肖命令马车停下来，然后离开了车厢。

——————  
那时候Charles非常清楚肖一定会惩罚自己，因为肖的“教学方式”就是变换花样折磨他。但Charles的想象力显然过于贫乏，没能猜到肖的计划。而这也是为什么，Charles此刻被吊在树梢呼吸急促，内心充满不安，无法预知肖作何打算——与他做爱不在肖的计划之中——Charles只能确定这点。肖只是坐在舒适的王座上，观赏Charles试图将脸埋在手臂之后，却无法掩盖已经潮红的脸颊耳尖。

“我们的密谈不该在这里进行。”  
一道声音从查尔斯背后响起，他隐约辨别出那应该是萨摩斯家族的继承人斯科特。  
“为什么不呢？基诺沙的宫廷花园风景旖旎，甚至还有大陆最美的Omega，我们的王后殿下为此增添光芒。”肖说。  
“如果你只是为了消遣，恐怕我们没必要继续说下去。”斯科特声调森冷，不像他的弟弟那样已经跃跃欲试——查尔斯已经闻到了艾利克斯的气味。  
“在欢宴中能实现多少伟大的利益，”肖说，“我邀请你们在这里享用王后殿下，巩固我们的契约。”  
“萨摩斯家族的支持源于你保证扶持双生子中的某一位执政。至于王后殿下，你应该送他回到寝殿，尊重你的配偶。”  
“嗯.....”肖故作沉吟，“我的王后殿下喜欢被不同的alpha操，萨摩斯先生，别拒绝他，这只会导致他的死亡。简单解释，我给他喂了催情药剂——那种如果不被alpha操，就会死的烈性药。”  
“难道你不是他的alpha？”斯科特说。  
“哥哥，别这样，查尔斯看起来很难受，我们应该帮助他。”  
“艾利克斯是对的。难道你不想要他吗？”  
“这与我私人的欲望无关。王后殿下应该被他的臣民尊重，而不是吊在月桂树下被侵犯。”  
“萨摩斯先生，你没有你的弟弟那么敢于直视自身的需求。”肖说，“如果你拒绝操他，我会直接杀了他。契约里可没有包含我必须保护王后的利益。”  
“那是因为我们认为你不会伤害查尔斯！”艾利克斯气冲冲地说，他无法忍受肖轻描淡写的态度，好像查尔斯是随时可以被打碎的物件。他和自己的兄长在议会中周旋数月，要的可不止是保证兰谢尔王族的血统纯正——毕竟肖也是王室成员。Omega的权益在基诺沙不值一提，他们只能迂回要求维护兰谢尔王室双生子的皇权，以此保护双生子的母亲——查尔斯——性命无虞。  
“艾利克斯！”斯科特厉声阻止弟弟说下去，亮出软肋对他们一点好处都没有。

“取决于我的王后殿下能为我带来多少欢乐。”肖说，“你们可以帮助他，或者任由他死去。我不在乎。”  
查尔斯的意识早已昏昏沉沉，药物刺激使他的发情期提前到来，没有将臀部抵在树干上磨蹭已经很不错了，药剂与发情期的双重影响使他身体火热难捱，腿间的情液早已经湿漉漉地顺着膝窝流下，他的身体完全准备好被打开、被狠狠抽插，那么他的意志如何抗拒又有什么意义呢？

第一个触碰他的alpha是萨摩斯家族的继承人——斯科特，那位肤色白皙性格沉默的alpha。Alpha的手指从他的唇边轻轻擦过，这使他身上的味道更甜蜜诱人了，他的身体完全违背他的意志，正使尽一切招数引诱面前的alpha。  
斯科特的双臂绕过他的后腰，掌心托住了他的大腿，使意识混沌的Omega脚尖不必那么艰难地抵在地面维持平衡，接着双唇细细地从Omega的眉骨睫毛乃至嘴唇一路品尝过去，唇齿相接的亲密感令查尔斯呻吟出声，他急切地吸吮着alpha的气味，艾利克斯站到了他的身后，单手将他颈后的卷发移开吮吻Omega后颈的性腺，这加剧了查尔斯的呻吟声。他扭动着身体在萨摩斯兄弟间摩擦，情欲从体内蒸腾而出，鼓噪着他更加大胆地获取alpha的抚摸。艾利克斯并拢指尖，隔着薄薄的衣料挤入查尔斯的臀缝摩擦，Omega早已湿润的股间自发夹紧了alpha的手，期盼获取更多爱抚。查尔斯完全没有任何推拒，实际上，即使他想拒绝，一个被吊在树梢的Omega又能如何反抗呢？

“我很抱歉，你不该被这样对待。”斯科特亲吻着他的耳廓时低声说，但是查尔斯的意识已经完全被情欲捕获，或许这就是他想要的，他就是想像个婊子一样被操？查尔斯用脸颊摩挲斯科特的头发，像只温顺的小羊，等着主人用无上的权威主宰他，查尔斯不断呻吟着，双腿紧紧盘在斯科特的腰间，期待着接下来要发生的一切。

艾利克斯的手已经探入了查尔斯藏匿在衣料之下的后穴，那里摸上去又湿又滑，无比热情地挽留他的手指，他尊贵的王后殿下也不断发出诱人的单音节，催促他尽快开拓窄小柔韧的穴口，而他要做的就是遵循Omega的意愿，将埋在Omega后穴中的手指换成他坚硬的阴茎。插进去的一瞬引发了查尔斯急促的尖叫，艾利克斯难以自持地挺着胯将阴茎向查尔斯的深处送去，让臂弯中的Omega为他发出更多令人脸热的声音。他真想念查尔斯意乱情迷时的表情，Omega往往在这时会双颊酡红，茫然地张着嘴唇喘息，而那双湛蓝的眼睛被泪液浸过后更加鲜亮，双眉随着被阴茎不知疲惫的抽插而蹙起，很难分别查尔斯是更抗拒还是更想要。他的哥哥紧紧拥抱着查尔斯，以令人钦佩的耐心一遍遍亲吻查尔斯的腺体，试图缓解情欲为王后带来的折磨，艾利克斯沉默着抽插Omega紧致的小穴，那里分泌出的液体足够支持他大开大合的操动，每一次的顶弄推得查尔斯更贴紧斯科特的胸膛，然后软软无力地向自己靠过来。

随着Omega动情的气味愈发浓郁，斯科特的手不再只是单纯地减轻查尔斯被吊起来的痛苦，带着几分迟疑，他开始抚摸揉捏查尔斯大腿上的软肉，并期望得到查尔斯的拒绝——他应该被拒绝，斯科特想。然而事与愿违，查尔斯在他的怀抱里变得更加情热，仰起细白的脖颈寻求他的亲吻。他应该拒绝这一切——斯科特对自己说。但他只是低下头让王后殿下不必仰着脸与他接吻，并力图使用一切技巧让查尔斯融化在这个吻里，直到查尔斯发出难耐的呜咽声时斯科特才结束了这个漫长的拥吻，顺着他的下巴线条亲吻下去，Omega的下巴有个非常可爱的小小凹陷，他张口含住后便获得了查尔斯更加隐忍的呜咽声——几乎是啜泣。但是花园中所弥漫的Omega的发情气味完全在证明他有多喜欢这个，查尔斯哭喘着乞求，“求你...给我...”斯科特吸了口气，已经不能回头了。他顺着查尔斯的脖颈线条吻下去，锁骨尚隐秘在衣裙之内。他们并没有脱掉查尔斯的衣物，尽管那只是件简单的睡袍，他的衣裙早被撩到腰间，夹在这对兄弟间被任体液溅得一塌糊涂了。斯科特迟疑了一瞬，只是隔着单薄的衣物继续亲吻查尔斯的身体，查尔斯在他的亲吻和抚摸中愉悦地颤栗，那满足的模样使他想为这个柔软美丽的Omega做更多事。

查尔斯没有完全丧失理智，他知道萨摩斯兄弟正以完全不同的方式占有他，最糟糕的也可能是最好的部分是——他逐渐开始喜欢这个。艾利克斯的阴茎在他的穴里深深操弄着，而那双手正从身后绕过来揉弄着他的乳房，竭尽可能地照顾他身体的每一处敏感点。与艾利克斯不同，alpha的兄长显然是在开发他的敏感点。斯科特将他的双腿略微抬起分开了一点，只是分出一条狭窄的腿缝，完全不够alpha从前面操他。查尔斯有些紧张，但更多的是兴奋，药剂的作用把他的脑子清空得差不多只剩被占有的欲望了。他想把腿张开接纳斯科特，但是alpha并没有这样做，只是轻柔地亲吻他的耳朵，然后将阴茎插入了他的腿缝。查尔斯闷哼了一声，将腿阖得更紧一点，方便斯科特的阴茎在他腿间冲撞，软嫩的腿根很快被粗大的生殖器撞得通红发烫，鉴于alpha都是耐力十足，这一切才只是开始。  
查尔斯的呻吟声随着萨摩斯兄弟的抽插而变得越来越大，他的手臂已经被吊得酸痛，而且他的后穴也开始钝钝得疼痛，这完全归咎于alpha的不知停歇。艾利克斯咬住他的后颈，阴茎又深又重地向他的穴内撞了几下，埋在他的身体里射了进去。之后斯科特与他的弟弟交换了位置，在沉稳坚定地抽插过后也抵着他的穴口将精液喷薄而入。

肖眯着眼睛观察查尔斯的表情，Omega的嘴唇已经红肿起来，这不奇怪，毕竟当alpha们不亲吻他的时候，他就咬紧下唇。肖站了起来走到查尔斯面前，然后用刀割断了吊着查尔斯的绳子，失去支撑的Omega立刻软绵绵地倒入了肖的怀里。

“你现在可以送殿下回去了。”艾利克斯说，他尽力维持冷静，但无法克制地试图用眼神抚摸查尔斯的身体。

“噢，我可从来没答应过这个。”肖微笑着，他伸出手毫无怜悯地插进查尔斯完全湿软的后穴中，在Omega的闷哼中将手指探得越来越深，“你被操得很好，是不是？”

查尔斯想躲开他的触碰，那么黏腻，就像一条蛇在探索自己的身体。但取而代之的是将手臂勾住了肖的脖子，他剧烈地喘息着，此刻无比渴望alpha的抚摸，显然萨摩斯兄弟的还不够。“你到底给我喝了什么？”

肖叹了口气，“你需要你的alpha，是不是？”肖的手指在他的内壁上重重碾过，这本该有点发疼，但查尔斯只感到无比强烈的快感，他没有办法好好站着，一部分是因为这个已经标记过他的alpha的气味，还有一部分是因为他被卷入性事太久而腿根发酸。“想要被标记了你的alpha操你发馋的小穴？”肖完全倦于使用技巧，只是单调地用手指碾磨他的后穴，一根接着一根，将他填得又满又胀。Alpha观察着查尔斯的表情，看他的脸上逐渐氤氲出鲜嫩的红，然后抽出了手指。

“今天到底为止。我相信你可以自己走回去。”肖拍了拍查尔斯的屁股，挺翘的臀肉早就被体液打得一片湿润，但更诱人了，但是他不会操查尔斯，除非查尔斯开口求他。

“你知道我不能！”查尔斯嘶声说，肖的寥寥触碰根本不够纾解他体内再次升腾的欲望，“你想我怎么做？”

肖耸耸肩，那双眼睛锐利地锁在查尔斯的嘴唇上，“乞求我操你。”他的指尖漫不经心扫过查尔斯的唇峰，“要让萨摩斯兄弟听到，还得注意措辞，我喜欢下流点的。”

查尔斯看着他，想从肖的眼神里找出一点点动摇，但只能徒劳地确定alpha是认真的。查尔斯不知道自己究竟在理智与情欲中斗争了多久，或许只是一小下。最后他终于开口，声音大到足够萨摩斯兄弟听到，“请你......请你操我。”

“如你所愿。”

查尔斯躺在床上，他的四肢酸痛，因为他在花园里被吊了太久，也许他应该忘掉这个，关于他是如何摇摇晃晃地被一对alpha兄弟占有的过程。琴和奥罗罗帮他清洁过身体，但从他身上剥离的只有那些精斑，他的皮肤遍布淤青和咬痕，几乎全是肖的杰作。他的背部则全是被树干划破的血痕，因为肖突发奇想，把他按在树前进入他。查尔斯深呼了一口气，败局已定。送走科特父子那天他对肖说过自己绝不会被他征服之类的话，全部都在今天化为乌有。他在其他alpha的见证下向肖求饶，向这个将他置于如此不堪境地的alpha乞求性爱，而这全程都被萨摩斯兄弟旁观，此时他只感到疲惫，再无其余感受。

“查尔斯？”

查尔斯听到声音后迟疑了一瞬，立即转过脸去看向房门，来人是他完全没想到的一个——罗根。

罗根悄声挤入房间后走到他的床前，“琴告诉了我你的情况，关于你拒绝涂药的部分。”

查尔斯眨了眨眼，仍有点怀疑这是错觉，或者下一秒Victor就会破门而入。“你是怎么来的？”  
罗根耸耸肩，“没什么难的，上次来过后我记住了地形。”

查尔斯牵起嘴角笑了下，“令人惊奇，你躲过了所有肖的守卫。最近怎么样，艾瑞克他准备得如何了？”

“一切都会按计划进行。查尔斯，我是在谈论你。”罗根专注地看着他，这种毫无欲望的眼神却使查尔斯脸颊发烫。“琴告诉我你后背的伤势，她很担心。”

“抱歉。我只是....”查尔斯咬了咬嘴唇，“我不想再被看。”  
“我明白。”罗根简单地回答道。查尔斯等了一会，以为他还会有什么话要讲，然而alpha只是沉默着注视他。  
“我不确定我是否能坚持下去。”查尔斯抬起眼睛看向罗根，对方眉间紧皱，神情严肃。  
“查尔斯，你是我见过最坚韧的人，你可以做到任何事，也会从这该死的一切撑过去。”罗根说，“肖那样的渣滓不会打碎你。”alpha伸出手理清他散乱在枕间的额发。他们沉默了，查尔斯闭上眼睛，他喜欢罗根的抚摸，让他有种奇异的安全感。直到罗根再次开口，“肖不会打败你，但伤口感染有可能。”  
这句话逗乐了查尔斯，他躲过alpha的抚摸，将脸埋在枕头里笑出声来，“你是对的。”

查尔斯抬起眼看向罗根，他毫无自觉地微笑着，大脑充盈着不可思议的轻飘飘的感觉，失去艾瑞克后他已经忘记被人称赞品质而非外貌是多么愉快的事。罗根的眉心也舒展开，只是坐在床沿看着他的眼睛——而非嘴唇，这也是查尔斯面对他能够如此放松的原因。

“我猜你准备好涂药了？”罗根从口袋中拿出那个锡盒对他晃了晃，查尔斯笑着点点头。

罗根转而跪坐到查尔斯的身后，注视着Omega坦然地将绸制床单从自己身上掀开，直到腰部的位置，由于查尔斯看不到身后，显然他预计失误，裸露出了一点臀丘。罗根迟疑了一下，将床单往上移了移，开始替他涂药。查尔斯身躯娇小，但与柔弱完全不沾边，相反他身材匀称，肌肉线条以一种美观且毫不夸张的形式排列，蝴蝶骨凸立其上，随着呼吸起伏而微微震颤。罗根打开锡盒将膏药置于自己的手心融化，任何人看到他此刻的细致都会误以为自己精神错乱。查尔斯的背部白皙，肩颈处有零星雀斑点缀着，像洒在奶油蛋糕上的巧克力屑，所以当罗根看到遍布查尔斯光裸背部那些仍旧鲜艳的血痕时无法抑制地感到愤怒，如果事情能够更简单些，如果肖同他一样只是个地方领主，在基诺沙没有盘综错杂的利益牵扯，他与艾瑞克就不会需要精心布局，他会直接用自己的武器穿过肖的喉咙，欣赏血液如何从那个丑陋的裂口中喷涌而出。

罗根动作尽可能轻柔地为查尔斯涂抹药膏，他随时准备好为查尔斯可能溢出的一声痛吟而放轻已经足够小心的动作。而查尔斯也的确如他所说的坚韧，安静地躺在床上毫无瑟缩。罗根不确定这些血痕是否会转化为疤痕，他尽可能地更多涂抹药膏，当他确认自己没有遗漏查尔斯的任何一处伤痕时，罗根站起身来，才发觉查尔斯已经安然入睡了，Omega的呼吸平稳，仿佛没什么事能侵扰他。罗根伸出手抚摸查尔斯的头发，他是时候离开了。

“罗根？”查尔斯眯起眼睛，困意使他没办法完全清醒。  
“我得走了。”罗根将查尔斯小腹前的床单往上移了移。  
“别离开，留在这儿。”查尔斯语声含糊，罗根苦笑了一声，恐怕Omega完全不知道自己在说什么。  
“就一会儿，拜托，罗根。”  
[好吧]他想。罗根回到了床上，查尔斯引导着让他躺下，然后将触感柔韧的手臂置于罗根的胸膛上，再次安静地堕入睡眠。

-tbc-


End file.
